Playing the Game
by WeBothWentMad
Summary: What if Beca and Jesse met in high school and went on to Barden together.
1. Chapter 1 Once Upon A Time

**A/N:** New fanfic on if Beca and Jesse were dating during all of Pitch Perfect and had started in high school. The song is Welcome to New York by Taylor you to those that thought that this would be a good idea. Please review, favorite and follow. Let me know if I should continue, the second chapter is done.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 _Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow_

 _Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats_

 _Everybody here wanted something more_

 _Searching for a sound we hadn't heard before_

"Hi there! Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?" A perky woman working for Barden University asked Beca. Beca looked at her strangely, what type of woman was this chipper?

"Um, Baker Hall, I think" Beca said, fidgeting slightly.

Damn, she already missed _him_. She had just talked to him right before she left and had been texting him on the ride over here. Beca used to pride herself on only relying herself and now she relied on him too, and he knew it to. She didn't know where he was at this moment.

"Okay. So what you're going to do is you're gonna go down this way, you're gonna take a right and you go through those double doors…" The woman said, pointing and making gestures through the school giving directions to the dorm.

Beca zoned out and looked at all of the other people arriving. There were several people arriving, being driven by their parents. Beca looked around and saw a familiar car pull up. Her mind was unable to let herself wrap her head around it. As it pulled forward she recognized a familiar face.

That son of a bitch said he would text her when he got to the school.

She tried to look pissed at him but he started singing along to the song playing in his car. He shifted his position and started to sing to her. Jesse had even successfully completed the guitar solo. She had to hold back her laugh as his car pulled forward and he fell hitting the seat. Beca watched as his car drove out of view and tried to remove her smile from her face as the perky woman looked back at her.

"Your campus map. And your official BU rape whistle. Don't blow unless it's actually happening." The woman said with a smile. Beca nodded and put the whistle in her mouth as she carried her mixing equipment over her shoulder walked through the various paths to her dorm.

She carefully walked up the stairs, avoiding the couple that was making out in the corner and the two males that looked to be looking at pornographic magazines. Beca looked at the floor until she got to dorm 351. She unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Inside the dorm was pristine, it was clean and the girl that was already inside was enforcing it more. What Beca was guessing was her side of the dorm was clear and Beca saw the other girl hanging a bonsai tree?

"Hey, um. You must be Kimmy Jin. I'm Beca. No English? Yes English? Just tell me where you're at with English." Beca said, looking very confused at Kimmy Jin. The girl remained silent and went back to unpacking. Beca nodded, resigning to the fact that her roommate wouldn't talk to her. Beca sighed and set down her mixing equipment on her bed.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

Beca got to work on unpacking her mixing equipment, while the girl, Kimmy Jin continued to unpack her belongings silently. She was making sure nothing had been deleted or tampered with from the drive from the airport.

"Hey this is campus police. Hide your wine coolers." Beca could hear her dad say through the door before knocking lightly. Her dad pulled open the door and Beca glanced in his direction. Why did he have to visit? Couldn't he just leave her alone?

"Ha-ha...just...it's your old man making a funny." Mr. Mitchell said after he walked in. Beca rolled her eyes and kept messing with her equipment.

"Chris Rock everybody." Beca deadpanned. Her dad shook his head before turning his attention to her roommate. Beca rolled her eyes and went back to her mixing software.

"Hey, you must be Beca's roommate. I'm Dr. Mitchell, Beca's dad. I teach Comparative Literature here. "He says. He waits for a response and when Kimmy Jin is silent he turns back towards his daughter.

"So, when did you get here? How did you get here?" Dr. Mitchell asks Beca, clearly surprised. Beca had the urge to walk out, but knew better of it when she would be in a closer proximity with her dad for the next year compared to the past ten years.

"Took a cab. Didn't wanna inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step monster?" Beca replies, still staring at her computer screen; finishing setting up her equipment.

"She is fine, thank you for asking. She's actually in Vegas at a conference…" Dr. Mitchell says, ready to go on before Beca interrupts him.

"Oh, No dad I don't actually care. I just wanted to say "step monster." Beca says and looks up at her father for a moment. He looked irritated at her smart ass comment, but ignored it. Beca almost smiled at her dad's reaction. Her overall goal was to piss him off.

"So, have you guys been out on the quad yet? In the springtime, all the students study on the grass." He asks walking around slightly. Beca rolled her eyes at her dad.

"I don't wanna study on the grass, dad. I need to move to LA and get a job at a record label and start paying my dues." Beca said, repeating her favorite response to her dad on why she didn't want to go to Barden.

"Here we go again. You know Beca, DJing is not a profession, it's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome." Her father replied. Beca had trouble for a moment coming up with an answer that didn't insult him. Why did he have to put her down?

"That's not... I... ergh...I wanna produce music. I wanna make music, Dad." She says sighing loudly. Her dad looked at her as if her hair had suddenly turned blue.

"But you're going to get a college education first. For free, I might add. End of Story." Her father said definitely.

"I'm going to the Activities Fair." Kimmy Jin said. Beca raised her head at the possible out of this conversation. She wanted out, she wanted to get away from her father who would only rain down on her ideas and dreams.

"Me too. I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend, Kimmy Jin." Beca said quickly walking out after Kimmy Jin. She shut the door behind herself and Kimmy Jin and sighed in relief before quickly scurrying out of the dorm hall.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

The activities fair was a waste for Beca overall and Beca wanted to go and curl up in a hole. She was sick of these people assuming things about her, about being forced to go here. The only bright spot was Jesse. The fact that he was planning to go here helped immensely in knowing that she would be able to handle going to Barden.

She had seen the Bellas (a stupid group to her), the Deaf Jews and the swim team. Just to say none of them interested her. How would she survive this school year? There was a few interesting people, such as the girl that wanted to show her mermaid dancing.

The breeze flew through the air as she saw the various college groups on campus. She started to question the sanity of some of the students. She should have just gone to LA anyways, even Jesse supported her and he especially didn't want her to leave. He have always wanted what was best for her and supported her even if he didn't like the idea.

As she kept walking through the quad she saw a male version and almost laughed at it. What was with this school? Was it a normal thing to have a Capella groups? Was this a movie?

She turned her head and spotted Jesse talking to some other guy that was talking animatedly to him. He must be his roommate, Beca realized. She spent a minute watching _her_ nerd from a distance. Even though it seemed like a stalkerish thing to do. She saw when Jesse looked up and met her gaze. A smile lit up his face and he said something to the man next to him. They started walking in her direction.

Crap. She didn't need him to come over here. Even if she did miss him, not that she would admit it to anyone, ever. She barely admitted it to herself and that took years.

He was getting closer and closer and she could hear parts of his conversation. From what she could tell was that it was about Star Wars; he had tried to get her to watch it multiple times, but each time she ended up falling asleep. Before she was prepared Jesse and the guy were standing in front of her.

"Hey," He said, leaning in to give her a peck on the cheek. He knew that she hated PDA, so he kept it limited whenever they were together. The other guy was smiling at them and Beca resisted the urge to scowl at him.

"Beca, this is my roommate, Benji." Jesse said, motioning from her to his roommate.

"And Benji, this is my girlfriend, Beca." He added, now motioning from him to her.

"I-t it is nice to meet you," Benji said, sticking his hand out.

"Nice to meet you too." Beca replied, shaking his hand. Beca glanced up at Jesse to see a smile making its way across his face. He looked happy at seeing both of them together.

"I'm going to get going, I need to prepare my audition." Benji says and waves partially before walking away. Beca looked back up at Jesse to see him smiling and then he glanced down at her. She was about to ask what audition, but he walked away before she could say anything.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey, yourself." Jesse replies. He leans down and presses his lips to hers. Beca smiles against his lips and then nibbled on his bottom lip; completely forgetting that they were in public. Jesse's hands are placed on her waist and were not straying. The heat coming from his hands were burning through the fabric of her shirt. His tongue traced the seam of her lips and she opened her eyes slightly. Beca pulled away and smiled at the look on his face. He was pouting at her and was using his puppy dog face, which he knew has an effect on her.

"You said that you were going to text me when you got here." Beca says staring up at him, almost daring him to go against her.

"I was going to once I got to my dorm, but I saw my DVD collection." Jesse stated, looking at the ground. Beca tried to resist the smile on her face, at her boyfriend's child like attention span. His damn movies, they were his kryptonite. And he had to have movications with her during high school, which lead to her knowing few movies. He had started her love for the Breakfast Club.

"Come on, nerd." Beca said, grabbing his hand; attempting to pull him along. Of course with her petite size, she was barely able to get him to move.

"Where are we going?" He asked looking at her trying to pull him by his hand.

"To my dorm," Beca replied, trying to pull on his hand once more.

"Why?" He asked, with a hint of a smile quirking his lips up. Jesse wanted her to admit it, he knew her better than anyone else. So he knew exactly what she wanted, but she had to say it. It also helped that he enjoyed getting her flustered.

"You know why," Beca said with a groan. Trying to pull him again, which he resisted.

"You need to say it," Jesse said in a sing song voice, that he knew that irritated her. She rolled her eyes and tried pulling on him again.

"I want you," She mumbled, staring at the ground. Why does he have to make things complicated?

"What was that?" He asked, now with a full on grin taking up his face. Beca almost growled at him and took a deep breath.

"I want you," She repeated louder.

"Good," He said, gripping her hand and started to pull on her.

"Where are we going?" He asked quickly.

"Baker Hall," She said and Jesse started fast walking in that direction. A smile lit up Beca's face at him starting to move faster. They didn't notice a certain blonde watching them with rapt attention.


	2. Chapter 2 Goals

_I can make all the tables turn_

 _Rose garden filled with thorns_

 _Keep you second guessing_

They walked through the summer air holding each other's hand. They were headed to the campus radio station, where they had already applied for internships and got accepted. Jesse pulled open the door and let her go in before him. A person at the receptionist desk pointed them towards the back.

Both of them entered the back room and were awed by what they saw. Shelves were stacked high with CDs and various posters with albums or singers on it. Jesse squeezed her hand lightly as they walked farther in. Beca noticed the booth and tried to pull Jesse along closer to it.

They walked closer to the booth and saw a man sitting inside setting up a playlist of songs. They look at each other for a moment as if mentally asking each other what they should do. They settled on doing nothing and standing there. Their grips on each other's hands held their confidence and belief in the other to be there for the other.

"Hey," The guy with a thick British accent said from inside the station.

"Hi," Beca and Jesse say at once. They glance at each other for a second before looking back at the other guy that must be the station manager.

"Have you guys been standing there long?" He asked standing up and walking out of the booth to grab a crate and then walking back in.

"No. No, we just got here." Beca said, stepping closer to the booth. Jesse watched their interaction in silence, even though he usually talked often.

"Freshmen aren't allowed in the booth," The British man said. Beca steps farther out closer to Jesse.

"Sorry," She says, but Jesse can tell by the tone of her voice that she isn't.

"I'm Luke, station manager. You must be Jesse and Becky the interns?" The British man says.

"Um, it's uh…"Beca starts, not necessarily wanting to interrupt the guy that can control her future.

"Her name is _Beca_ ," Jesse says. The Brit nods and walks over to the shelves of CDs. Luke nods and obviously pretends to be listening. Jesse already has a negative feeling about this gut. Maybe it is his accent, unrealistic muscles and tattoos that made most women swoon.

"You guys will be stacking these crates of CDs and when you finish there are more. Since you guys already seem uh, close. Just please just no sex on the desk. I've been burned before." He says. Beca and Jesse start to formulate an answer on how they wouldn't, but Luke just held up his hand and walked back into the booth.

"Do you think we'll break that rule?" Jesse whispers into Beca's ear. She crinkled her nose and shook her head at him.

"Do you know how many people have probably had sex on here?" She says looking at the desk with disgust. Jesse nodded in agreement and looked around the area.

"We can find other places," She says and then walks over to another crate. Jesse groans and then runs a hand over his forehead, trying to shake her words out of his mind.

"I hoped that we would get to play music." Beca says as she started taking out some of the CDs. Jesse stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat.

""Nope, I just wanted to spend time with my very scary girlfriend." Jesse said walking over to her wrapping his arms around her. Beca struggled to get out of his arms as he pulled her closer. She shook her head and placed it against his chest.

"Thanks, I thought the ear spike was working." Beca said, muffled against his shirt. She could tell that he was smiling when she heard his voice.

"Beca Mitchell, did you just make a joke?" Jesse asked, pretending to be surprised. When they were in high school he had often teased her on her scary ear spike and the tattoos she got at eighteen. This usually resulted in her flipping him off and not speaking to him for an hour. In that hour he would send funny faces and corny jokes her way, trying to crack her shell.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

Beca was awoken by brisk knocking at her door. The nerd liked to do this to her too. But after checking her cell phone that had a good morning text from her nerd, it was nine in the morning. Which she knew was that he was in a music history class.

"Beca. Beca, wake up." Dr. Mitchell said through the door. Beca raised her head and looked at the door before dropping her head back down and groaned. She mumbled a "Come in," and her father walked in. She raised her blankets higher as if to hide from her dad like she was a little girl.

"Funny this doesn't look like your intro to Philosophy class." Dr. Mitchell says as he walks in. Beca sits up and yawns, while her father sits down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm posing an important philosophical question. If I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?" Beca asked sarcastically, while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Look, honey. College is...it's great. You get to create memories here, I see it every day. You just have to give it a chance. You've been here, what, a month now? Do you have any friends?" Her father asked. Beca bit, her tongue to not retort bitingly.

"Kimmy Jin and Jesse are my friends." Beca says, while staring at her father, daring him to contradict what she said.

"No." Kimmy Jin said from her seat at her desk. Beca glared at the back of Kimmy Jin' head as her father shook his head. Beca notices when her father says nothing about Jesse. Her dad had never liked him, for whatever reason. Beca's mother loved him, she liked that a good boy could have an influence on Beca.

"You gotta get out there, Bec. You gotta try something." Dr. Mitchell said moving his arms around and Beca rolled her eyes.

"I got a job at the radio station." She said, knowing that it specifically would annoy him. She smiled when she saw his eye twitch.

"Great, that place. Yeah, it's dark and dirty and has like, what; those three weirdoes who work there?" He said, staring at her, Beca could feel her ire rising and refused to give into the demand. She knew that was what he wanted, he wanted a negative response.

"Well, four now," Beca said seriously, pointing at herself. She wanted to annoy him, she wanted to make him feel bad. Just like he had made her feel for years on end.

"You gotta try something new Bec. Join one club on campus. And if, at the end of the year, you still don't want to be here, you still want to go off to LA and be P. Diddy, well then, you can quit college. And I will help you move to LA." Her father said, knowing that he has gained the upper hand.

"Seriously?" Beca asked surprised. Would he really go with this? He probably would just take it back at the end of the year.

"Yes, seriously. But I really need to see it Beca. This is college. Join in." Dr. Mitchell said as he stood up. He walked around the room and then walked out of the room before Beca could reply.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

Beca was dressed in her dark blue fluffy robe and she was carrying her towel and bath necessaries such as shampoo and conditioner. She told Jesse that she would meet him here. They hadn't had as much time to spend together and figured that shower sex was one of the ways to be together again that they both agreed on.

She walked into the shower room, humming Titanium under her breath. As she set her towel and such aside she started singing Titanium quietly. Her voice got louder and stronger after every line. Beca took off her robe and hung it on the hook as she decided to turn on the water.

"You can sing!" She heard a voice say from behind her. She turned to face the voice to see the red head from the Barden Bellas that tried to get her to audition.

"Dude!" Beca shouted as she tried to close the curtain between them.

"How high does your belt go?" The girl asks as she pulls the curtain back open and took a step closer to her. They were naked! Wasn't this a line you weren't supposed to cross? She wasn't that comfortable with nudity.

"My what? Oh my god!" Beca said trying to cover up her front.

"You have to audition for the Bellas." The girl said. Could she not take a hint? They were naked! What the hell? This should not be happening.

"I can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk." Beca said, hoping that that would convince the redhead to leave her alone. When would Jesse show up?

"Just consider it. One time we sang backup for Prince. His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand. Oops!" She said motioning with her hand of holding Prince's butt. Beca looked at the tiles in the shower until the girl accidently knocked the bottle out of Beca's hand and it landed on the floor. Beca reached down to grab the bottle while trying to cover her. She stood up with the front of her body pressing against the wall of tiles.

"Seriously. I am nude." Beca said, hoping that she would be left alone.

"You were singing Titanium right?" The girl asks. Beca nods before slightly turning towards her.

"You know David Guetta?" Beca asked, looking more at the girl. She nods and then states obviously. Beca was thankful that she at least had a decent taste in music.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah. That song is my jam. My lady-jam." She says taking a step closer to prove her point. Beca wants to walk away but, it would be kind of hard since she was naked.

"That's nice," Beca says, hoping this conversation will end soon.

"It is. That song really builds." She explains.

"Gross," Beca says, avoiding looking at her.

"Can you sing it for me?" She asks taking another step closer to Beca.

"Dude, no. Get out!" Beca said, hoping she would finally take the hint. What was up with this girl?

"Not for that reason. I'm not leaving here till you sing. So…" The girl says crossing her arms over her chest. Beca sighs and starts to sing Titanium when she realized that she would not leave her alone. After they finished singing, the girl stood there for a moment just staring. Until she caught the hint of what Beca was silently saying.

"Yeah. I'm pretty confident about all this." She says gesturing to her body. Beca just nods, not knowing how else to respond.

"You should be. I still need to shower." Beca says. The girl nods, but still stands in the shower waiting for something to happen.

"You have a lovely voice." A guy says as he walks over and looks at both of their bodies.

"Thanks," Beca says curtly, she hoped that only Jesse would be seeing her naked, not two strangers.

"Yeah. See you at auditions!" She says leading the guy away.

Beca listens as their footsteps get farther away until they stop for a moment and then keep moving. Oh my god, what just happened? Where they leaving? She kind of hoped so. Beca had wanted it so it was only her and Jesse there.

She heard the door open and then close. Beca turned back towards the shower and increased the water's temperature; she stepped under the spray and enjoyed the feeling along with it. Beca could hear the doors open and close again and prayed that it was Jesse.

"Beca?" She could hear Jesse say quietly. Beca sighed, thankful that he was finally there.

"In here," She replied. His footsteps echoed against the tiles until he pulled the curtain back and stepped inside. She could hear a soft "God," before she turned around. Jesse was wearing his robe, but kept his eyes glued to her body. She smiled slightly at his inability to focus on anything else.

"See something you like?" Beca asked. Jesse tore his gaze up to her face. His face turned red and he slowly advanced towards her.

"A little," He replied, smirking as she had gotten unconsciously closer to him.

"Only a little," Beca said moving slightly away from his reach.

"Maybe more than a little." He said. Beca raised an eyebrow at him, daring him to say more.

"Okay, maybe a lot more than a little." Jesse said after her stare.

"What are you doing with this on?" She asked, walking closer and plucking at his robe. She walked back to the other side of the small curtained area of the shower. He quickly pulled off his robe and hung it up by hers.

She smiled and beckoned him closer and he carefully walked closer and pulled her into his arms. Beca complied and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and he replied eagerly.

Their lips battled for dominance while Jesse ran his hands up and down her sides. His hands brushed against her breasts and Beca moaned at the contact. Her hands played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Jesse lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. The spray from the water pelted down his back and it felt impossibly good with Beca and his bodies intertwined. Jesse pushed her up against the wall and she squealed, something very uncharacteristic for her. Their lips reconnected and Beca's nails scratched the planes of Jesse's back.

Jesse's lips left a trail of fire as they peppered kisses down the column of her neck. Beca could feel the distinct throbbing between her legs and knew that she wouldn't last long. She could feel his erect cock at her entrance as he continued his ministrations leading to her collarbone. One of his hands reached down and rubbed tight circles around her clit. Beca arched against the cold tiles and Jesse groaned as her breasts brushed against his chest. Jesse plunged himself in her and filled her to the hilt, eliciting a groan from Beca.

Jesse held still for a moment, thankful for meeting Beca their freshman year of high school. He thrusted in and out of her with a ferocity that left Beca wanting more. Beca could feel the familiar tingle at the base of her spine and could tell by looking at Jesse that he was close also. She could tell by the way his finger drummed against her side, which was a habit that he had gained since their first time. She could feel her own orgasm approaching and knew that he was holding himself back.

"Let go," She whispered in his ear. He shuddered and could feel his release descend. Jesse's orgasm triggered her own; Beca sagged against his body as the cool water cascaded down their bodies washing away any remnants of what they had done.

"Oh my god," Beca murmured against his shoulder.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

They both slipped their robes back on after multiple orgasms and actually cleaning themselves. Beca grabbed her bag of washes, shampoo and conditioner and walked by the curtain; waiting for Jesse to catch up. He walked up and wrapped a hand around her waist and kissed her cheek. Beca tried to resist the smile that was threatening to overtake her face.

"Let's go," He says, tugging her along. She willingly walked along. As they entered the area where all of the sinks were lined, the door opened and Beca froze. The redhead from earlier walked in and smiled at her, Beca tried to not acknowledge her. But her plans were wrecked when the girl winked at her and shot her a suggestive look that sent her face up in flames.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the positive response to the first chapter. So here is the second. I'll be busy tomorrow, so that will prolong when I'll be able to update. The song is Blank Space by Taylor Swift. So please favorite, follow and review.

Happy Fathers Day!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	3. Chapter 3 Being Drunk is More Fun

_When I look in your eyes,_

 _I start smiling on the inside,_

 _The more I'm with you,_

 _The more I want to,_

 _Kick off these old shoes,_

 _And dance_

"For your audition, each of you will be singing sixteen bars of Kelly Clarkson's Since You've Been Gone. If a group likes you, they will contact you directly. My tone-deaf sidekick Justin here will be collecting your information." A loud voice boomed across the auditorium.

"If I could sing a lick, in any human way possible, I would but I can't. And I hate myself everyday because of it!" Justin said while walking by.

"I know. But if you think this is just some high school club, where you can sing and dance your way through any big social issue, or confused sexuality, you have come to the wrong place. There is none of that here. That's high school. This shit is real life! Now, don't just bring it, sing it. And let's do this." He said using various hand motions to get his point across.

"Hey Bellas. Remember when you tried to play in the big leagues and you choked? That should really be a lesson to everyone. If you sing the same girly shit every year, you will blow chunks. All over the place. Vomit everywhere." Bumper said as the other Trebles snickered.

"My fellow a-ca-people. We will not let egotistical, big-headed, garbage dirtballs, whoever you may be, and get in our way. I promise you, we will return to the ICCAs and finish what we started last year." Aubrey said standing up and speaking in an I won't take any crap voice.

"And here's our first one up. Good luck." Justin interrupted and walked on the stage.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

"Okay. That is everybody. I'm really not that impressed this year guys." Justin said to the a Capella groups. Beca watched from the side of the stage, not sure if she should still go out.

"Uh wait, there's one more. Hi." Chloe said as Beca cautiously walked in.

"Hello. Um...I didn't know we had to prepare that song." Beca said nervously. She walked out farther to the stage.

"That's okay. Sing anything you want." Chloe says as the wheels in Beca's head turns.

"Uh...may I?" Beca asked motioning to the cup on the desk. When she gets a brisk nod from Aubrey she spills the pens and pencils onto the desk. She can tell that Aubrey was slightly peeved at the mess that Beca made. Beca performed cups, she had learned it when she was young and had taught Jesse.

She could hear noises of surprises from the a Capella groups and other people that had auditioned. But Beca tried to tune them out and focus on the task at hand.

"Wow," Jesse murmured as he watched his girlfriend. He wasn't aware that she was going to audition. She didn't tell him, but he had told her that he was going to audition. Her voice sounded like ear porn to him, and he had told her this over the years. He always got a smirk and her face would turn red.

He loved it.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

"The sopranos. Jessica, Mary Elise, Lilly. The mezzos. Cynthia Rose, Stacie, Kori. And our altos. Fat Amy, Denise, Ashley and Beca. We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before you." Aubrey says into the dark room. It looked like a horror movie and frankly Beca was a little freaked out. There were hundreds of candles around the place and it made it spooky.

Wait, drinking blood? What the hell?

"Dude, no." Beca said as Chloe tried to pass her the goblet. Beca wasn't _that_ crazy.

"Don't worry its Boone's Farm." Chloe whispers to her. Beca cautiously takes the glass and takes a small sip. She passes it on as it goes from person to person. Fat Amy takes one large gulp, which was at least half of the glass. The last person placed the glass back on the table and they all looked towards Aubrey and Chloe.

"Now, if you'll place your scarves in your right hand." Aubrey says and places her own scarf in her hand as the other Bellas do the same.

"I, sing your name…" Aubrey says and motions for them to do the same.

"I…" They all sing their names, terribly out of tune. Beca winces at the overall sound.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." Aubrey states.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman." They all repeat after her.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Aubrey states.

Beca's blood freezes in her veins as she realizes what this means. If Jesse is a Treble then they have already broken that rule. Would it really matter if she had already broken it before it was established? It's not like its real anyways? But no matter what she should be relatively careful, Aubrey wouldn't worry to throw her out. And for some reason, Beca wanted to stay, that and it would be part of her deal with her father.

"And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treble maker or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves." Beca says quietly with the other girls.

"You are all Bellas now." Aubrey says, smiling at the group. Beca can feel a drop of dread fall into her stomach mixing with the uneasiness.

All of the girls scream simultaneously and jump around congratulating each other. Amy walks over and takes another sip of the wine as Aubrey and Chloe watch on. Beca awkwardly interacts with the other girls and tries not to overly stand out. She already did with her dark make up and small frame. All of the other girls had at least an inch or more on her.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

"Ladies welcome to a-ca-initiation night. Prepare to soften the beach." Aubrey says as they all walk up behind her. Beca cautiously walks behind her, her eyes searching for Jesse. He had texted her saying simply that he got in. Beca was slightly worried about the oath that she took, she was pretty sure that it wasn't real.

"I don't know what I'm doing here." Beca said to Fat Amy, as the Australian approached her. Hoping that this would take her mind off of all of her anxieties and worries.

"Just living the dream. I still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in." Fat Amy said as she went back off into the crowd of a Capella singers. Beca sighed and went back to looking for her boyfriend.

"Beca! Beca!" She turned her head to see her boyfriend make his way towards her. Oh my god, he is drunk.

"Wow," Beca murmured. She hadn't seen Jesse this drunk and or on the verge of being drunk since their junior year. Where he had gone around and told everyone that he was Batman's daughter. That was an interesting evening.

"Be-caw! Be-caw. Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Jesse asked, his eyes partially glazed over.

"No." Beca said, hoping he would leave it at that.

"You're one of those a cappella girls, I'm one of those a cappella boys, and we're gonna have a-ca-children. It's inevitable." Jesse said, slurring slightly.

"You're really drunk right now. I don't think you're gonna remember any of this." Beca said, she didn't need him getting onto their future conversation. Beca wanted to go to LA and be a producer and would be satisfied with that life. Jesse wanted to score movies and liked the idea of having a family to come home to.

"No. I'm not drunk at all, you're just blurry." Jesse said, pointing at her. Beca chuckled; a drunken Jesse is much more entertaining than a sober Jesse.

"Can you pass a sobriety test right now?" Beca asked using a single finger and poked him in the chest. He slowly stood back up.

"Yep," He replied, smiling cheekily.

"Can you stand up straight?" Beca asked pushing him in the chest again.

"See how I come right back? And I come right back." He says as she pokes him a few more times before she was satisfied with the result.

"Right. Wow." Beca said, surprised that he had not fallen over. She had tested that theory multiple times. Especially when he had dragged her to parties and he had to drag her. She was more of a Netflix and take out type of girl.

"Can I get you a drink?" Jesse asks while he takes a swig from his own drink.

"It sounds great." Beca says sending a small smile his way. A grin lights up his face when he sees hers.

"I'm gonna go get you a drink." He says and Beca slightly shakes her head at his behavior.

"Go for it." Beca said moving her hands in front of her to signal him to do what he wanted.

"I think you need to get on this level." Jesse says nodding and then taking another drink from his red solo cup.

"Please be careful." Beca warned as he walked over chairs to get back down to the drinks. She watched as he walked around people tottering and trying not to run into people. She fidgeted in place as she waited for Jesse to come back. While she waited for him, Chloe came up and referenced to when they met in the shower. Beca had tried to get off of the topic and avoid how the redhead had seen her and Jesse leaving. After Chloe left to get something else to drink she started to wonder where Jesse was. Mary Elise had come up to her to ask if she thought that the oath was real. And Beca had replied that she thought that it wasn't.

Beca saw from a distance that Jesse was teetering towards her. She smiled, that nerd always took his time. She could hear him singing along to the song playing as he made some hand gestures to her that she didn't understand.

"This is awesome," Jesse says after he hands over the drink.

"It's definitely something." Beca says nodding. She thinks that Jesse is hilarious when he is drunk.

"We are the kings of campus!" Jesse yells into the night. Beca was thankful that no one was paying attention to him, or else she would die of embarrassment. She took a sip of the drink and almost gagged. It tasted all fruity, which was something that Beca did not like at all.

"Beca," Jesse said in a sing song voice as his nose touched hers. Beca gave him her 'I'm seriously annoyed with you right now; but I love you so I'll put up with it' face.

"Yes?" She asked, pulling back slightly. Jesse started laughing slightly and she shook her head. He could be such a child. Beca decided that it would be best if she took Jesse back to his room, before he said anything about their relationship to anyone, just in case.

"I'll be right back," She said as she looked back at him, worriedly.

"M'kay," He murmured as Beca walked away. Beca headed towards Chloe who was dancing around and against many people.

"Hey, I'm gonna go help that nerd get home. He's had too much to drink." Beca yelled over to Chloe. Chloe winked at her and kept singing at the top of her lungs. Beca walked back up to where Jesse was waiting for her and talking to, no one?

"Hey," She said as she approached him. Jesse looked up and he waved. Beca sighed and walked closer to see his empty cup on the ground.

"Let's get going," Beca said, grabbing his arm to lead him out. Jesse nodded dumbly and agreed. She led him up the stairs and he followed willingly.

"I love you," He slurred. Beca looked back to see the dopey look in his eye and kept walking. She didn't say 'I love you' often. But Jesse knew that she loved him.

"Aren't you going to say it back?" He asked trying to walk faster to catch up to her stride. He ended up almost tripping and falling onto the floor. They entered his dorm building and she realized that the stairs would be fatal.

They walked to the elevator and Beca pushed the button waiting for it to arrive. Jesse started trailing his fingers down her arms, slightly hinting at what he wanted. Beca shook her head as he kept trying to hint at what he wants. She sighed and turned to him as he tried to put on his most innocent look. He looked like an overexcited puppy. Beca pulled him into the elevator and they were lifted to his floor. Beca pulled him down the hall and found his dorm. She took the key to his dorm out of her pocket. He had given her a key the first day they got back. She unlocked the dorm room and helped him walk in. He was leaning heavily on her as she took him in. Benji was gone, she assumed that he would be here and be able to help her get Jesse ready for sleep.

"Come on," She murmured as she got him to sit down on his bed. She pulled his shirt off and his Trebles jacket and placed them on his office chair. He was in a white T-shirt and his jeans. She bent down to untie his shoes and pull them off. Beca motioned for him to stand up and he stood on wobbly legs. Beca unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down; he lifted one leg at a time so she could pull them off. Beca pulled back his blankets so he could get in. He lies down and let out a large yawn he lifted his arms and motioned for her to join him.

"Dude, no." She said. She would rather sleep in her own bed but she saw he was using his puppy dog eyes that were her kryptonite. She sighed and gave into his drunken demand.

"Fine," She mumbled. She pulled off her shirt and put it neatly by his, took off her shoes and socks and then she pulled off her skinny jeans. Beca was left wearing a camisole and boy shorts. Beca got into the bed and crawled into his arms. She fit into him like two puzzle pieces that were made for each other and she was glad. He pulled her closer so he was spooning her from behind and Beca welcomed it. He cocooned her in his warmth and she enjoyed it, a lot more than she cared to admit.

"I love you," He murmured sleepily. A smile lit up Beca's face in the dark.

"I love you, too." Beca replied.

 **A/N:** Thank you guys for such a positive response, it was so sweet. I've never had a story get such positive response. So here is the third chapter please let me know what you think and what you think should happen. The song is And Dance by Louisa Wendorff. Please review, favorite and follow.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	4. Chapter 4 Lips to Cheek

_We're happy, free, confused,_

 _and lonely at the same time_

 _It's miserable and magical._

 _Tonight's the night when we_

 _forget about the deadlines_

"I'll see you after rehearsals okay?" Jesse asks. Beca nods and pecks his lips. She turns towards the gym to see other Bellas walking in.

"See you afterwards." Beca said before walking towards the gym. Beca looked back to see Jesse watching her walk there, she rolled her eyes at his behavior; he always had to make sure that she was safe.

Beca walked in to see other Bellas walking around examining the boards that had pictures of other generations of the Bellas. Aubrey and Chloe were writing on a large white board and the rest of the Bellas were mingling.

"Okay. Sopranos in the front and altos in the back. As you can see, Kori is not here. Last night she was Treble-boned. She has been disinvited from the Bellas." Aubrey says motioning to the seats. Beca was in awe, that oath was real!

"That oath was serious?" Beca asks, hoping no one can notice the surprise in her voice. When she looked around, she saw that only Amy was looking at her oddly.

"Dixie Chicks serious. You can fool around with whoever you want to, just not a treble." Aubrey says, eyeing all of the girls.

"That's not gonna be easy. He's a hunter." Stacie said, motioning to the lower half of her body. What the hell?

"You call it a dude?" Beca asks, more interested in Stacie's reasoning. Stacie just nodded and winked at her.

"Stacie, the Trebles don't respect us and if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power." Aubrey says motioning her hands around them.

"Not a good enough reason to use the word "penetrate." Fat Amy says obviously creeped out by Aubrey's description. Beca has to agree with the other girl by finding it a little odd that Aubrey would even put that statement that way.

"So, does anyone here have anything to confess?" Aubrey asks eyeing each girl with an intensity that would melt a snowman. But it would take more than that to get to Beca. All of the girls looked at each other as if trying to figure out. Beca could feel a couple of gazes on her but she tried to ignore it. She looked over to see Stacie and Fat Amy looking over at her, she sent a glare their way and they looked away. Did they see anything? Why would they suspect her?

"It was an accident. I…" Mary Elise starts and Beca's eyes widen. Out of anyone she would suspect, it wouldn't be her.

"Turn in your scarf and go." Aubrey said curtly. Beca watched surprised as the girl gets up to go.

"Slut," Amy coughs and Beca glares at her again; but Amy won't meet her gaze.

"Take your chair." Aubrey said motioning to the chair that Mary Elise left. Mary Elise had a look of pure despair on her face. She grabbed her chair and started to quickly drag it away. Beca looked on in surprise. She dropped the chair and ran out, her sobs echoing in the gym.

"Was that necessary?" Beca asked, looking back at Aubrey. She really didn't want that to happen' to herself or anyone else. Why did Aubrey think that it was right?

"This is war, Beca, and it is my job to make sure that my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick-ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. And there are only four months until regionals. So if you have a problem with the way I run the Bellas, then you should just…" Aubrey said, trying to keep her breathing under control and stop the bile from rising in her throat.

"Don't stress Aubrey. Relax. We don't want a repeat of what happened last year." Chloe said soothingly to the blonde.

"What happened last year?" Lily asked.

"What are you saying?" Aubrey asks, her eyes wrinkling at the ends trying to decipher what she said.

"What happened last year? And do you guys wanna see a dead body?" Lily whispered. The rest of the girls nodded in agreement at seeing what had happened last year. Amy pulls out her phone and searches it on YouTube. They all lean in to watch the video.

Beca is disgusted by what she sees. Watching Aubrey vomit on people in the middle of a performance was something she never needed to see again. But something she would show Jesse just to get on his nerves.

"Ooh click on "Guy Pukes on Cat." Stacie says pointing at one of the recommended videos.

"Enough! It happened. It's over. We will practice every day for at least two hours, seven days a week. And I trust you will add your own cardio." Aubrey says, as if practicing to be a drill sergeant. Beca rolls her eyes and tries to keep herself from just saying nope and leaving.

"Why cardio?" Beca asks. She is terrible at almost all things physical. Jesse disagrees, but his opinion is biased.

"Yeah, no, don't put me down for cardio." Fat Amy says raising her hand.

"Okay, moving on. This is a list of all the songs that we have ever performed. And you will notice that we only do songs made famous by women." Aubrey says while handing out papers that would help 'prepare' them.

"There's nothing from this century on here." Beca says, looking at the selection.

"Because we don't stray from tradition. Now this is how we will become champions." Aubrey says while flipping over a board that is covered in writing. Beca is pretty sure that her jaw hits the floor when she sees this.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

"Okay, I'm calling it." Aubrey yells out, panting heavily at how exhausting it is to train the new Bellas.

"Thank God I asked to go to the bathroom three hours ago." Lily says.

"Nothing. I hear nothing." Aubrey says exasperated at the young Bella.

"Hey Aubrey. Did we just learn the same choreography from that video?" Beca asked as she mentally went over what they had just done. They had done the same, what the hell was this?

"Okay don't forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week. That's right. Next week." Aubrey says to the group that was preparing to retreat. Beca rolls her eyes and cannot wait to get away from this monster bitch.

"Okay, hand in, Bellas. Hands in a-ca-bitches!" Aubrey says as she and Chloe put their hands in the middle of the circle. The rest of the Bellas cautiously put their hands in.

"Okay." Aubrey states, making sure that they all would stay in place.

"Sing "ah."" Aubrey starts hoping they all would be able to do this correctly.

"Ahhhh…." Fat Amy starts singing. Beca has to bite her lip to stop the chuckle from escaping.

"No, no, no. It's actually on three, Fat Amy. Alright on three. One, two…" Aubrey says as she and Chloe sing in perfect harmony while the other Bellas are incredibly unsynchronized.

"Okay, we will work on that first thing next time. Okay guys." Aubrey concedes as the entire group sighs in relief; of it all being over. Beca was looking forwards to meeting with Jesse after this for their shift at the radio station.

"Beca, a word?" Aubrey asks as Beca prepares to leave. She stifles a groan and hangs back, walking towards Aubrey again.

"What's up?" Beca asks, readjusting her bag. Beca hoped that this wouldn't take too long; Jesse was waiting to walk with her to the radio station.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer." Aubrey warns looking at the ear spikes in Beca's ears.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Beca asks partially sarcastic.

"I don't like your attitude." Aubrey replies honestly. Beca gives herself props for actually telling the truth instead of being an innocent seeming back stabbing bitch.

"You don't even know me." Beca states. And its true Aubrey didn't know one thing about Beca besides appearances.

"I know you have a toner for Jesse." Aubrey accused. Beca's forehead creased. What the hell has she come up with now?

"A what?" Beca asks, clearly confused.

"A toner. A musical boner. I saw it at Hood Night. It's distracting." Aubrey defined. Beca knew it was true, but she was not about to allow Aubrey to have the satisfaction.

"Yeah, that's not a thing and you're not the boss of me. So…" Beca says trailing off. Trying to find another way to distract the blonde.

"You took an oath." Aubrey says. Meaning your word means a lot to Beca. The fact that she will break this oath, and she knows that she will break it; doesn't help her when she is talking to Aubrey.

"That oath cost you two girls already today. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Beca says agitated with the whole situation.

"I can see your toner through those jeans." Aubrey says trying to get to Beca in any way possible.

"That's my dick." Beca says huffing. She walks towards the door the fastest she possibly can. She pushed open the door and the cool fall air breezes past her. She looks around searching for where Jesse was waiting.

Beca almost jumped a few feet in the air when arms wrapped around her waist. She was starting to struggle when she felt a deep warm breath chuckling against the skin of her neck.

"Oh my god," Beca said as she turned around in his arms. He leaned in to kiss her lips but Beca turned her head at the last minute and his lips came in contact with her cheek. She only moved when she remembered the oath and was convinced that she saw Stacie and Fat Amy out of the corner of her head.

"How were rehearsals?" Jesse asks, slightly peeved that she resisted his kiss. Beca scrunched her nose.

"Aubrey is a major a-ca-bitch." Beca said taking his hand and throwing her other hand up in exasperation. They walked hand in hand towards the station. Beca stayed silent after that; she didn't want to bring up Aubrey any more.

"What about your Treble rehearsals?" Beca asks, looking up into his chocolate brown eyes.

"They're fun," He says. Beca raises an eyebrow in question. They had looked on YouTube together a couple weeks ago at old performances and they looked extremely hard.

"Just fun? Is there like strippers and candy all around?" Beca asks sarcastically. Jesse smiles at her and it takes her breath away.

"Of course, but don't forget about the popcorn and movies." He adds laughing. She shakes her head at him as they walk inside the radio station.

 **~Pitch Perfect~**

Jesse raises another one of the records in front of his face, just to make Beca laugh. Beca smile at him, being… well him. He was making faces at her and she knew that he just wanted to make her laugh and smile. And he had succeeded at that; many times. She had opened up to him a lot more in the past years.

Beca can hear Jesse's footsteps get closer. She was trying to move one of the CDs on one of the top shelves, which she couldn't reach. She could feel that his body was a hairs length away from her own. He took the CD from her hand and easily placed it on the shelf. Beca huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. Jesse's hand skimmed her hip and Beca unconsciously leaned back into his touch.

"Jesse?" They can hear Luke ask. He groans and looks over to the booth.

"Yeah." Jesse says, walking away from Beca into Luke's line of sight.

"I'm starving so could you…?" Luke says trailing off, knowing that he would get the point. Jesse was sick of Luke making him get his lunch; but he was in no place to complain. He didn't need Luke to fire his ass, especially when this was an excuse to spend more time with Beca.

"You want me to get you lunch? You should probably lay off the burgers. You're not gonna be 22 forever, you know." Jesse said to his boss.

"Yeah, I think I'm good." Luke says pulling up his shirt and looking at his abs.

"He's good. You're good." Beca says to him, blushing. Beca enjoys getting under Jesse's skin. Whenever she has the outcome has always been worth it.

"And the chess match continues." Jesse mutters.

Beca chuckles softly and went back to stacking CDs. She started humming _Don't You Forget about Me_ to herself. She added in her own small dance moves. She suddenly stopped when she realized what was happening. She was turning into that girl. Beca was not used to being happy with her life. She was mostly miserable when her parents were fighting and then their divorce. In high school she had been depressed until a certain nerd moved to town their freshman year and decided to bug her the whole time.

Beca reads one of the labels for the CD and sees that the next few have to go upstairs. She cradles the box on her hip and makes her way up the stairs over to the shelves. She heard a slam of the door to the station and guessed that Jesse was back.

She heard the rush of footsteps up the stairs and didn't bother to turn around. She placed one of the CDs on its shelf and felt arms encircle her. They turned her around forcefully and then she was facing Jesse. His eyes almost black with lust, this is why she enjoyed getting under his skin.

He pressed his lips to hers and she eagerly responded, he grabbed her arms and held them above her head; so he could have full power. It wasn't often when he had control; he didn't want to worry about hurting her.

His other hand inched down and started to pull up her shirt. After a slight bit of struggling with only a single hand he had gotten her top, pants and shoes off. She was standing there in her bra and panties as he leaves love bites down her collarbone and breasts. Beca loved every minute of it.

Beca let out an embarrassing loud moan and one of Jesse's hands moved to cover her mouth.

"We have to be quiet; we don't want Luke coming up here, do we?" Jesse whispered with his warm breath tickling her neck. Beca nodded against his hand, amazed by this version of Jesse.

He let her hands move down to remove his shirt and pants. He resisted the urge to groan when her hand accidently brushed against his hardness. Jesse pins her against the wall and Beca can feel the throbbing between her legs increase. He moves himself so he is in between her legs and he soothes the ache for a moment before he moves her to the couch that was hidden by the various shelves.

They fall on top of the couch and Jesse is able to pin Beca down, their size difference is a major benefit at the moment for Jesse. Beca enjoys the way that Jesse is putting his weight on her, his hand slips behind her back and she arches up to meet him. The sound of the small click of her bra coming undone is music to her ears and she couldn't be more thankful. He flung her bra to the floor and he kissed her hard on the mouth. His hands were probing her sides and his hands would slowly sink lower and he would hook his fingers in her panties and then remove them as a form of delicious torture.

Beca tried to take them off herself, but Jesse just held her hands above her head again. She groaned lightly in annoyance and looked to see his lustful eyes glittering. He slowly dragged his fingers down her sides and traced the outline of her panties. He finally ended his torture and pulled them down and smiled at the sight. Jesse quickly got rid of his own underwear and kissed her hard on the lips and needing the skin on skin contact.

Their bodies were moving against one another with enough momentum that they went toppling off of the couch and onto the floor. They paused for a moment and hoped that Luke heard nothing. Jesse quickly regained control when they were sure that Luke was not going to come up and check on them. Jesse slammed into her and Beca bit her lip until she tasted blood to stifle the moan. He had created a delicious pain and Beca craved it like a drug.

Jesse thrust into her again and again and he was able to fill Beca to the hilt and then pull out quickly enough that it turned her into a bumbling mess. When Beca saw the signs that he was about to orgasm soon, too she shifted her hips slightly. Jesse slammed into her harder afterwards as a punishment. When Jesse looked into her eyes he knew that they would be coming at about the same time. He leaned down to her ear.

"Let go," He says whispering breathlessly into her ear. Beca swallows and can feel the tingle in her lower regions. She bites her lip to stifle the moan that is trying to be ripped from her throat. Her orgasm rips through her and she slumps against the floor. Jesse's thrusts become more and more erratic until he lets go himself. "I love you," He says under his breath. Jesse leans against her after the intensity of the orgasm she had caused.

"Oh my god," He muttered. He pulled out and lay down next to her. A giggle bubbled up in her throat as she looked at him with sheen of sweat against his forehead.

"We need to get dressed," He says leaning over to kiss her forehead before standing up. Beca takes a deep breath and sits up. Jesse is slowly getting dressed again as Beca stands up. She takes her time as she puts her clothes back on. She can see that his eyes are still glued to her and she smirks.

"I'll be downstairs," Beca says as she heads to the main floor of the radio station while Jesse finished getting dressed. Beca walked back to where they were previously stacking CDs and thought she heard giggling from behind a shelf. Beca walked around carefully peering over the shelf to see Fat Amy and Stacie on the other side talking and making obscene gestures.

Beca really hopes that they saw or heard nothing. But by the gestures they are making Beca would bet that they knew something. What if they had seen or heard something? Would they tell Aubrey?

"What are you guys doing here?" Beca asks as both of their heads shoot up. They send devious smiles her way and she instantly is worried.

"We just came by to see what is going on." Amy replied while making hip thrusts in her direction. Beca's eyes widen as she realizes that they do know what is going. Jesse is walking down the stairs right at that time and in Beca's luck his Trebles hoody is lying by the crate. Stacie raises a finely done eyebrow at her and Beca sighs.

"So Beca you want to tell us about him." Stacie said, while taking a step closer to Beca. She realized that it was all over. She would be kicked out of the Bellas and not be able to go to LA. She sighed and ran a hand through her slightly mussed hair. When Amy noticed that Beca wouldn't tell them anything she sighed loudly.

"We won't tell Aubrey if you tell us the details." Stacie said as she leaned against the shelf. Beca sighed at them and decided to take the risk.

"I'll be right back." She says raising a finger to give her a moment. She walks over to a few shelves over to where Jesse is still diligently stacking the CDs. His head turns at her and a smile lights up his face. She takes careful steps up to him and stops when her toes are about to touch his.

"I need to go with them," She says pointing to Stacie and Fat Amy who have moved to the end of the shelf to eavesdrop.

"Could you cover for me?" Beca asks. Jesse knows that Beca rarely left something (when she was with him) if she had to go it would be important.

"Sure," He says.

"Let me know how you are later, okay?" Jesse asks. Beca nods and he leans down to peck her lips goodbye. Beca allows it because there is not much to hide anymore from the two girls. She pulled away and whispered goodbye against his lips.

She walked back over to Stacie and Amy and led them out of the radio station at a brisk pace.

"What do you want to know?" Beca asks.

 **A/N:** The song is 22 by Taylor Swift Thank you all so much for the positive responses! And thank you to cruisingturtle for sending in those ideas. They were very helpful. Please favorite, follow and favorite!

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Secret Mission

_We're taking on the world together,_

 _And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

 _You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

 _You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

"What's up, weirdo?" Jesse said walking over to Beca with a towel in one hand and a backpack on his back. Beca looks up from her laptop and takes off her headphones.

"Okay. What's this?" Beca asks as she watches him set down the towel next to her and the backpack on the towel.

"As much as I love spending time with you stacking CDs…and I do. I love it, like more than life. I figured we could do some other fun things that don't make us wanna kill ourselves, right?" Jesse asks as he sat down on his towel and placed his backpack in front of him.

"Yeah," Beca agrees.

"So, I brought some movies. Jaws, E.T., the Breakfast Club. We need to get back to our movications, Bec. We can't have you getting rusty." He says as Beca rolls her eyes. She should have seen this coming. In high school he had always been trying to show her movies, in their free period, during lunch or showing up at her house.

"Yeah, in between Bellas rehearsals, which are always." Beca says taking a sip of the juice pouch he had taken out of his backpack.

"Are you guys getting ready for the riff-off?" Jesse asks putting his backpack to the side and turning to face her.

"What the hell is a riff-off?" Beca asks. Jesse's face morphs into one of pure delight and almost deviousness.

"Oh, if you don't know I am not going to tell you." Jesse says getting his own juice pack.

"Damn it Jesse, just tell me." Beca says as she looks over at her boyfriend daring to deny her.

"What about if we win… hmm" He says until Beca interrupts him.

"If you win? I don't even know what happens." Beca says exasperated, Jesse shakes his head at her.

"That would make it all the more fun. If the Trebles win and we will. We have to go out to that restaurant I've wanted to take you to." Jesse says. Jesse knows that she hates to dress up and going to this restaurant would require that.

"Fine then, when the Bellas win no movications for a month." She challenges.

"Deal," Jesse says sticking his hand out at her. She takes his and shakes it firmly.

Across the quad she can see Stacie walking by with a guy that she must be planning to 'hunt' that night. Stacie's eyes meet Beca and give her a look that says 'do it right now.' Stacie and Fat Amy had talked some sense into Beca telling her how she needs to tell him about the oath. She was just glad that they had agreed to keep it a secret. She had promised to tell him about the oath and Stacie could tell that she hadn't yet.

"Jesse," She said as he looked back over at her. Beca took a deep breath to try to calm her nerves and it didn't help in the slightest.

"There was something I didn't tell you about the Bellas." She started. Seeing the look of curiosity on his face she continued hoping to build more strength as she went on.

"There was an oath that we had to take on initiation night. It was basically that we wouldn't sleep with a Treble maker." Beca said. There was pure astonishment on his face as her words sunk in.

"Bec, we have slept together multiple times since you took that oath. Could you get kicked out of the Bellas?" He asked in rapid fire. Beca slowly nodded in response and Jesse ran a hand through his hair.

"You could get kicked out. Why didn't you tell me this until now? Is this why you've been distant? If you want to break up cause of this I'd totally get it." Jesse rambles and he continues as Beca stares at him shocked; not fully sure how to respond.

"Jesse," Beca says and when he doesn't reply she looks to see him still rambling.

"Jesse!" She says louder and he turns to look at him. He turns to her and something resembling being heart broken is in his eyes and it tears at her.

"I don't want to break up," She starts and he looks less worried for a moment; but is about to give her a rebuttal but she holds her hand up to silence him.

"I want there to still be an us. But we would have to keep it a secret from the Bellas and Trebles. Bumper wouldn't hesitate to tell Aubrey that we are together." Beca says and looks at Jesse to hope that he understands her.

"Okay, we'll just be more careful. What about those two girls that came in yesterday, they probably heard us." Jesse says carefully his face scrunching up.

"Uh yeah, they already know…" Beca says. Jesse gapes at her and the back of his neck turns red. She smirks at him and he looks down at the grass. A laugh bubbles out of her throat and she can't help but continue to laugh at the puppy dog look on his face.

.

.

"Hit it! Welcome to the riff-off! Who's ready to get vocal? The winners get the greatest prize of all..." Justin says into the microphone; while Beca looks around bored.

'I'm taking you down' Jesse mouths at her.

"..The microphone used by Hoobastank…" Justin continues and the couple is oblivious.

'I don't care' Beca mouths back and he rolls her eyes.

"…when they rocked out at the Schnee Performing Arts Centre. Let's see our first category. Ladies of the 80's." Justin announces. Excited chatter erupts from the groups and they prepare what songs they think would fit.

" _Oh Mickey, you're so fine_

 _You're so fine, you blow my mind_

 _Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey,_

 _Oh Mickey, you're so fine"_

The Trebles start singing. Beca almost bursts out laughing at her boyfriend getting into singing the song.

The BU Harmonics interrupt with one of their famous Madonna songs.

" _You're so fine and you're mine_

 _I'll be yours till the end of time_

 _Cause you make me feel_

 _Yeah, you make me feel_

 _So shiny and new_

 _Like a virgin_

 _Touched for the very first time_

 _Like"_

Aubrey's eyes lit up and she ran to the center of the pool to start the song that she had thought of.

" _Like the one in me_

 _That's okay_

 _Let's see how you do it_

 _Put up your dukes_

 _let's get down to it_

 _Hit me with your best shot_

 _Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

 _Hit me with your best shot"_

One of the high notes ran to the middle and started to sing It Must Have Been Love and other a cappella groups and watchers were booing.

"The negative side effects of medical marijuana, folks. You are…Cut off! Stoney Baloney. Let's check out our next category." Justin says spinning the wheel.

"So we just pick any song that works?" Beca whispers to Chloe on the sidelines.

"Yeah, any song." Chloe says nodding back. Beca smirks and wants to have a plan of revenge to make sure that she beats Jesse.

"And you just go with it? Nice" Beca says; her eyes searching out for Jesse. He was messing around with the other Trebles.

"And our next category is…songs about sex." Justin announces.

"Sex?" Aubrey asks; the girls around her nods and they try to figure out what would fit.

" _Fire away_

 _Na na na_

 _Come on_

 _Na na na na na_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Cause I may be bad_

 _But I'm perfectly good at it_

 _Sex in the air_

 _I don't care I love the smell of it_

 _Sticks and stones may break my bones_

 _But chains and whips excite me_

 _Cause I maybe bad_

 _But I'm perfectly good at it"_

Cynthia Rose starts as the rest of the group sings along to S&M. Beca smirks at Jesse as she sings along to the song. He gulps obviously and she smiles at the effect she is having.

" _Sex baby_

 _Let's talk about you and me_

 _Let's talk about all the good things_

 _And the bad things that maybe_

 _Let's talk about sex_

 _Alright_

 _Let's talk about sex_

 _A little bit, a little bit_

 _Let's talk about sex, baby"_

The Trebles start singing with Donald leading the rap. Beca nods admitting that they sound pretty good and Jesse knows that this is what she is saying.

" _Baby, all through the night_

 _I'll make love to you_

 _Like you want me too_

 _And I"_

Stacie interrupts flipping her hair over her shoulder. She used her sex appeal to her advantage to try to shake the guys from responding. Until the one guy that would not be affected by Stacie's charms, her boyfriend and it didn't help that she knew this.

" _And I guess it's just the woman in you_

 _That brings out the man in me_

 _I know I can't help myself_

 _You're all in the world to me_

 _It feels like the first time_

 _It feels like the very first time_

 _It feels like the first time"_

Jesse starts singing and she knows that if he finishes this he will win the bet and she can't let that happen. She can tell that he is trying to sing to her and she shakes her head at him. Though what makes it ironic for them is that Beca was his first time and he was hers. Beca hopes that her idea will work; the one way that she has thought to cut him off. Before she can think about it anymore she runs forward to cut him off.

" _It's going down, fade the Backstreet_

 _The homies got RB collab' creations_

 _Bump like acne, no doubt_

 _I put it down, never slouch_

 _As long as my credit could vouch_

 _A dog couldn't catch me, straight up_

 _Tell me who could stop when_

 _Dre making moves_

 _Attracting honeys like a magnet_

 _Giving 'em eargasms with my mellow accent_

 _Still moving the flavor with the homies_

 _Blackstreet and Teddy_

 _The original rump shakers"_

Beca raps and motions for her boyfriend to back off. Her adrenaline of starting to rap is slowly fading as she notices that no one else in the Bellas have joined in. Beca pauses after she hits that part.

"Keep going," Jesse encourages.

" _Shorty get down, good Lord_

 _Baby got them open up all over town_

 _Strictly biz she don't play around_

 _Cover much ground, got game by the pound_

 _Getting paid is a forte_

 _Each and every day true player way_

 _I can't get her outta my mind_

 _I think about the girl all the time_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby_

 _I like the way you work it,_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby,_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Baby_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _Babe_

 _I like the way you work it_

 _No diggity, I got to bag it up_

 _We out!"_

Beca finishes singing. She was glad that Amy had joined in and was happy at the look of astonishment on Jesse's face. Beca had been amazed by how other groups and people standing by had joined in.

"I mean you're welcome." Beca says as she looks over at the Treble makers and the look of surprise on their faces.

"It's a tough blow ladies. The word you needed to match was "it." And you sang, "It's." You are…cut off!" Justin says and the girls gawk at him in surprise.

"Are you serious?" Beca asks incredulously hoping that Justin was pranking them.

"The Trebles win!" Justin shouts into the acoustics of the pool. The girls reel for a moment as they process what had just happened. Beca was pissed; Jesse had then won the bet. She would have to dress up to go to the restaurant that he wants to go to; and he wouldn't let her pay for her meal.

"I've never heard that rule! Ladies, ladies, come on. Come back. Before everybody goes to bed tonight, I need you to make a list of everything you did wrong." Aubrey says to the group as they form a circle around their leader.

"Hey guys, what we just did was great, right?" Beca asks looking at the faces around her. Some of them showed agreement with her statement and others were still annoyed with their lost.

"Calm your pits Beca, we still lost." Aubrey says crossing her hands over her chest.

"Yeah but it was spontaneous. It was awesome. We were actually listening to…" Beca says hoping that they can see the actual good in what they did.

"Okay everybody, hands in. "Ahhhh" on my count." Aubrey says interrupting Beca. Beca resists the urge to roll her eyes at Aubrey.

"On three, after three." The Bellas debated on how to complete this task.

"One, two, three." Cynthia Rose says mimicking how they should do it.

"Why can't we figure this out?" Stacie asks.

.

.

"Alright so here is some of my new mixes. Uh, I was working with Titanium." Beca says and hands Jesse the headphones. He takes them and puts them on and listens to the songs. His head moves along to the beats and smiles as he listens. Jesse takes them off and hands them back to Beca.

"It was really good. You should send that one to me." He says using his puppy dog face to change her opinion.

"Fine," Beca concedes. She starts typing an email out to send him the mix. He smiles and goes over to his backpack. Jesse pulls out his laptop and a single DVD case; he flashes the cover to her and she gets up to walk over to the bed. Beca curls up in his arms as he sets up the movie on his laptop.

Jesse places on arm around her waist as he spoons her from behind and she intertwines her fingers through his. He hits play on the movie and the Breakfast Club begins to play. The Breakfast Club is one of the only movies that Beca is able to stay awake to; thanks to this nerd beside her. They watch it in silence because they both know it so well and what the other would say.

They are torn away from their little bubble when Kimmy Jin and some of her friends walk into the room.

"The white girl is back." Kimmy Jin states. Beca and Jesse look up at her and Jesse reaches over to Beca to close his laptop. She starts to move out of his embrace when he pulls her back for a moment.

"You want to get something to eat?" Jesse whispered hotly into her ear. Beca nodded back and they got up. Jesse put his laptop and DVD case in his backpack and threw it on. They walked out of the room away from Kimmy Jin and her friends. Jesse closed the door behind him and Beca.

 **A/N:** A new chapter! Whoo! I hope you guys enjoy this let me know your thoughts. I should be able to update in a few days; I would update sooner but there is another story that I am working on and the fandom (Scorpion) I have brief access to what I am writing it on. The song is Mine by Taylor Swift. Please review, follow and favorite.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6 Little Black Dresses

_Ghost town and haunted love_

 _Raise your voice, sticks and_

 _Stones may break my bones_

 _I'm talking loud not saying much_

She was wearing a dress. Not any dress; her nice little black dress. That she wore to fancy restaurants when her parents wanted to meet. They would have their annual competitions of who can spend the most and who can yell the loudest.

Beca had curled her hair into soft waves and had done her make up a little lighter than she normally does. She was satisfied with her appearance; she was okay with the strappy heel; as long as she had something to support her nearby.

A knock on the door takes out of her reverie as she looks toward the door. Beca walks over and opens the door. Her breath is taken away from her when she sees Jesse on the other side. Jesse is wearing a tuxedo with his hair slicked back. She smirks when she hears his intake of breath at her look.

"Ready to go?" Jesse asks; Beca flashes him a smile and nods. Beca grabs her purse and walks out the door.

.

.

The waitress had just seated them and Jesse walked over to help her into her chair. Beca hated his chivalrous attitude; yet part of her thought it was sweet.

"This place is fancy," Beca says looking at the dimply lit seating arrangements. There were several older couples dressed in clothes that costed more than her parent's houses combined. She looked around to see several couples looking over at them and smiling; reminiscing of their past.

"It is, I thought it would be fun to go here and see you get all dressed up." Jesse says grinning at her.

"You don't look too bad yourself, nerd." Beca says looking at the way the tuxedo hugs his chest. He smiles at her as he notices her checking him out.

.

.

They had a good time. Beca had been able to enjoy herself and she was proud of that. She thought that she would've been bored out of her mind. She had laughed and smiled more than she had in the recent months. She hoped that Jesse had had a good time himself. She thinks that he did. He was smiling and such and it caused her to smile more.

Beca thought that having to wear a fancy dress in public would be horrifying and ruin going to the restaurant. But when they got there and started talking; her inhibitions floated away. So she let a smile stay on her face and laughed at his jokes; even the bad movie ones. She even let herself quote a few movies; which made him happier than she knew.

He was a gentleman at the end of their date and walked her to her dorm room and lightly kissed her before leaving.

.

.

"So, I'm just a friend about to drop you off at rehearsals." Jesse says bumping her shoulder as they walk. Beca let a faint smile ghost over her lips as they walked closer to the gym; where Beca saw Aubrey walking in. She sighed and looked back up at Jesse.

"Yeah, something like that." Beca says as they approach the gym.

"Will you be here after?" Beca asks as they stop a reasonable distance away from the gym.

"No, I have Treble rehearsals." Jesse says.

"You'll probably have a better time than I will." Beca says crossing her arms over her chest. Jesse looks around and is thankful that no one is out. He leans down and kisses her forehead.

"Dude!" Beca says pushing him back slightly.

"No one was looking." Jesse says as he rubs his chest pretending that she hurt him. Beca nods and looks over her shoulder at the gym.

"I better get going." Beca says sighing.

"Have fun, try not to kill Aubrey. See you later." Jesse says.

.

.

"I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously." Fat Amy says panting heavily.

"How much have you done?" Aubrey asks taking a sip from her water bottle.

"You just saw it." Fat Amy says as she eyes Aubrey walking back to the front of the group.

"Chloe, you gotta be able to hit that last note." Aubrey complains setting her water bottle down on the music stand.

"I can't. It's impossible. And it's because of my nodes." Chloe says almost dramatically. Beca watches the group's exchange in silence.

"Her nodes. Her nodes." Amy says as she moves her hands around.

"Well if you can't do it, then someone else needs to solo." Aubrey says scrutinizing the group. Beca looks at the others wondering who Aubrey would choose.

"I think Beca should take my solo." Chloe says and Beca gawks at the redhead.

"Yeah Beca would be excellent. But also someone else might be equally as excellent." Amy says staring at the ground.

"And they might be shy and not wanna come forward and say they wanted a solo." Amy says trying to act subtle. Beca resists the urge to roll her eyes at Amy.

"Well Beca doesn't want a solo, so…" Aubrey says shrugging her shoulders and Beca steps forward.

"I would be happy to do it if I got to pick a new song and do an arrangement." Beca says and can already see the disappointment in Aubrey's eyes.

"Well that's not how we run things here." Aubrey says crossing her arms across her chest.

"Aubrey, maybe Beca has a point. Maybe we could try something new." Chloe says defending the small brunette until Aubrey interrupts her.

"A-ca-scuse me? You can sing Turn the Beat Around and that's the last I wanna hear of this." Aubrey says organizing her papers from the music stand.

"That song is tired. We're not gonna win with it. If we pull samples from different genres and layer them together, we could make some…" Beca says as she starts to explain the same process she uses for mixing.

"Okay let me explain something to you because you still don't seem to get it. Our goal is to get back to the finals and these songs will get us there. So, excuse me if I don't take advice from some alt-girl with her mad-lib beats because she's never been in a competition. Have I made myself clear?" Aubrey says as she cocks her head at Beca; daring her to continue.

"Crystal. I won't solo." Beca says curtly. Beca stands back and tries to ignore the various profanities running through her head.

"Fine. Fat Amy?" Aubrey says turning to the Australian.

"Yes, sir?" Amy says turning towards Aubrey.

"You'll solo." Aubrey says definitely.

"Yes! Yes." Amy says drawing a heart shape on her shirt.

.

.

Beca had left the gym; but she came back when she was sure that everyone else had left. She walked in; her boots clicking against the flooring. She walked over to the barely used piano and set her bag by it. Beca sat on the bench and ran her fingers lightly over the keys.

She tested out a few of the keys and started to work on remembering some of the pieces she had learned over the years. Beca tested out the pieces and was thankful when she was sure that she had completed the piece correctly.

After she had practiced a few of the other pieces that she could remember vaguely or vividly. She would hum along until she stopped when she heard the sound of someone else entering the gym.

"I knew you would be here." The voice says. Beca turns her head and smiles at Jesse who was walking in. He was wearing an old t-shirt and shorts; while a bead of sweat rolled down his temple; he had obviously just finished his rehearsal.

"Hey," Beca says turning around.

"Is anyone else here?" Jesse asks looking around the gym.

"Nop-" Beca starts to say. She is stopped by Jesse rushing over and pressing his lips to hers. She wraps her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her.

"It's been too long since I've done this." He whispers against her lips. Beca smiled against his lips. Jesse pulls away and moves so he is sitting next to her on the bench.

"What were you doing?" Jesse asks as he runs a finger along a few of the keys.

"Playing," Beca responds hitting a few of the keys. Jesse nods as the little bit of music washes over him.

Jesse leans over and moves her hair to the side and he presses feathered kisses to the side of her neck. He can hear her fingers pause for a moment against the keys before starting up again. He smiles against her neck and continues his ministrations. The playing stops in the middle of a piece and Beca shifts so her lips meet his.

Beca moves so she is straddling him; letting her throbbing core get some relief against the bulge in his pants.

"Beca," He groans and it causes almost a power surge to flow through her veins.

Beca's hands go down to his belt buckle and undo them. At that moment Beca doesn't care if his shirt comes off or not. She just needs _him._ Beca starts to pull down his pants and he starts to tug at her jeans. Beca reaches down and undoes her own jeans before her hands start to paw at his boxers.

She just needed him now. Beca pulled down his boxers allowing his erection to spring free. Jesse's hand went down to her underwear and pulls them down. Beca kicks off her jeans and underwear and goes back to straddling Jesse. He groans as he sees her above him; Beca smile triumphantly.

Beca sinks down on him and she moans at the contact. She pauses for a moment and rests her forehead against his. Beca starts rotating her hips; knowing that it won't take long for her.

She doesn't know how long they are there, it could have been hours or minutes later but she can feel the familiar tingling sensation at the base of her spine. Beca can tell that Jesse is close; his movements have gotten more erratic and his eyes are tightly closed.

"Look at me," Beca rasps. When his eyes open and they are swimming in lust she lets go and falls. She can feel him fall as soon as she does. Beca rests her forehead against his and breathes heavily.

Beca slowly gets off of him and moves to bend down and to pick up her underwear. Beca pulls on her underwear and skinny jeans. Jesse stood up and took care of himself. They both knew that they still looked like a mess and had obvious sex faces.

They were about to turn to leave when they hear the creak of the door opening.

 **A/N:** That is the closest I can get to a cliffhanger right now. The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow. The song is Titanium. Please follow, favorite and review.


	7. Chapter 7 Shawshank

_Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out_

 _It could burn out_

 _Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes_

 _And guns_

 _They are the hunters, we are the foxes_

 _And we run_

"Hide," Beca says harshly and pushes Jesse away. He almost falls as he starts to walk quickly away. Beca tries to smooth out her shirt and her hair. Beca sat on the piano bench ready to face whoever might be approaching.

Beca heard the sound of high heels clicking on the gym floor with the sneakers of a guy walking in clumsily. From the shadows she can tell that they were about to do probably what her and Jesse were doing.

Beca looked back behind her to see Jesse hiding behind the piano. He couldn't have found a better hiding place? She resists the urge to face palm herself and bang her head against the piano.

Beca's eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw who was coming in together. It was none other than Chloe and Hat. Beca watched as the couple was obviously wrapped up in each other. Beca cleared her throat and Chloe and Hat jumped apart from each other.

"Oh my go-od, Beca." Chloe stammers as she looks back at Hat; he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"Please don't tell Aubrey." Chloe starts as she walks over to Beca, pleading with her. Beca sees a look of confusion fall over her face.

"What is that?" She asks pointing in Jesse's direction. Beca pushes a piece of hair behind her ear and takes a deep breath. Hopefully is she won't tell Aubrey Chloe's secret then Chloe won't tell her secret.

"Get out of your hiding spot." Beca deadpans as Jesse cautiously stands up he looks anywhere at Beca. Afraid of her possible wrath.

"I knew you guys were together." Chloe exclaims and Beca's head almost snaps from how fast she turns to the red head.

"Wait, what?" Beca says as she suspiciously eyes Chloe.

"You can totally tell when you guys are near each other." Chloe says taking Beca's hands. Beca leans back surprised by her physical contact.

"I won't tell Aubrey your secret if you won't tell mine." Chloe says taking a step back crossing her arms over her chest.

"Deal." Beca says and the red head nods in agreement. A smile stretches across Chloe's face and she walks up to Beca and grabs her wrist to pull her along.

"Have fun guys. I need to borrow Beca." Chloe says as she leads Beca away from the building. Beca looks over at Chloe like she is crazy. She still doesn't know this girl as well; where the hell would she take her?

"Where are we going?" Beca asks as she tries to keep up with Chloe's quick pace.

"You need to tell me all about Jesse." Chloe says as she drags Beca by her wrist. Beca swears that her hand is about to fall off.

"Alright," Beca confirms and they spend hours in unfamiliar territory for Beca, talking about boys.

.

.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. The 2012 southeastern regional competition has officially begun." The announcer says.

"A cappella out of sock puppets? Genius." Amy says watching the Sockapellas perform.

"Yeah, look at the black one with the white sock. It's making a statement." Cynthia Rose says as Stacie nods along with her.

"There's no craft there. Watching them will make you worse." Aubrey says glaring at the other groups. Beca tugs at her scarf that is tied tightly around her neck.

"Hands in. Remember, "Ahhhh" on three. One, two…" Aubrey says instructing the group carefully. Beca takes a deep breath trying to calm herself for their performance and then dealing with Aubrey afterwards.

"Wait you said we'd-" Cynthia Rose says as the group argues about how they should do it.

"Let's give it up for the Barden Bellas!" The announcer yells and the girls walk up to the stage carefully. Beca was worried about falling in the heels, even if they all had been working on how to walk correctly in heels.

"One, two, three, four." Aubrey says before blowing the pitch pipe. The group takes a deep breath at the same time before beginning their set.

They sing the same song that the Bellas had sang at their finals the year before. Beca is utterly bored by the end of their performance. Amy did some improvisation and Beca had enjoyed that part; but she could tell that Aubrey was pissed.

They walked slowly off the stage and back. Of course they had to pass the Trebles. Jesse made a lovely heart with his hands at her as she passed. She just sent a glare his way and he backed down. Beca was pissed with how everything worked out. Why the hell couldn't the group just do something normal not something from the last century?

"Thank you. Really incredible, ladies and gentlemen, the Bellas. Amazing. You know, there must be something in the water there at Barden University, cause this next group is also from Barden. Ladies and gentlemen, the Barden University Treble makers."

Beca crosses her arms over her chest as the Trebles begin. She is amazed and proud that Jesse had gotten major solos in the group. She wasn't surprised that he had been chosen for solos, she had known that he would.

Jesse ran his hand from his head down his chest and Beca felt a slight throbbing between her legs. Beca felt a nudge on her side and looked over to see Stacie looking at her suggestively. Beca rolled her eyes and focused back on the performance.

After the Trebles finished their set Beca knew that she had to have him; as soon as possible. Beca's eyes followed Jesse as they went back to where they stood and she hoped that no one else in the Bellas had noticed.

They only had to wait a few minutes before the judges had come up with their answers and Beca knew that the Trebles would get first place.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for. The results of tonight's regional competition. In third place, the Sockapellas. In second place, and advancing to this years' semi finals, the Barden Bellas." Beca smiles, happy that they were able to at least advance to the next competition.

"Yes! Awesome!" Amy says enthusiastically as the other girls high fived each other.

"And the winner of tonight's regional competition, defending their crown, ladies and gentlemen, the Barden University Treble makers!" The announcer yells.

Beca half heartedly claps for them as she watches the guys jump on each other. Seeing the grin on Jesse's face it almost makes it worth getting second place. Damn, she has fallen hard for that nerd.

.

.

The Bellas walk out of the auditorium to see the Trebles and some old a Capella group talking about a fight? Why can't they act like adults? Sure Beca did enjoy watching fights at school from time to time, but this just seemed stupid.

"Yeah a fight? You looking for a fight?" One of the guys say and Beca watches the exchanges with rapt attention as the groups go back and forth.

"Please, please. Please say you're looking for a fight. Please, please say you're looking for a fight." Another one of the older guys say.

"Yes! I will fight. I would fight him, but I tore a quad within the midst of the dance…" Bumper says trailing off and one of the men are looking at them as if another prey to hunt.

"Hey Gandhi. Hey, you, are we doing this or what? Hit me." The guy says facing Jesse. Oh god, Jesse hates fights. He won't do anything; to someone who hasn't done anything to him. The only time he has punched someone was when the person was drunk and had tried to kiss Beca. He was particularly protective of her; even though she was adamant that she could protect herself.

"What?" Jesse asked and Beca watched the exchange. She was debating whether to step in or not. She didn't want to risk Aubrey getting any ideas; but she also didn't want Jesse to be helpless.

"Let's get in on." A different man said as he charged at Donald.

"I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously." Amy says and Beca just nods; patting her shoulder. Amy motions of punching someone in the face; or at least Beca hoped that she meant a person.

"Why do you want me to hit you? I don't wanna do that." Jesse asks as he sets the trophy to the side.

"I need to feel something. Hit me as hard as you can. Hit me hard. Take this. Take this. I want you to hit me." The one man that is harassing him says. Beca's anger is slowly rising as the man keeps trying to provoke him.

"I'm just gonna…I'm just gonna check on them." Beca says walking the rest of the way down the stairs. She walks around trying to not get in the middle of other fights.

"The kraken has been unleashed. Feel the Fat Amy force!" She heard Amy say behind her. Oh my god, this is going to get bad.

"Hey." Beca says to get the man's attention. He turns his head to her and Beca uses all of the power in her fist and aims for his jaw. She throws her fist at him and feels instant pain when her hand connects with the man's face.

"Oh my god. Oh my god." Jesse repeats as Beca cradles her hand. Beca's eyes go back to Amy who has taken the trophy and is aiming it threateningly at the man.

"That's fantastic!" The man says as he touches his cheek before looking back over at Beca and Amy. Beca looked over at Jesse to see him staring at her in awe.

"Amy, don't. Amy!" Beca says as she can see Amy preparing to cause more trouble. Beca wasn't exactly sure how to help or fix the situation; but she was going to try.

"Feel the fat power!" Amy yells and Beca tries to get in her way to avoid Amy causing any more problems.

"Fat Amy! Kick me in the balls!" The man encourages and Beca has to resist rolling her eyes.

"Amy!" Beca all but yells as she tries to reach up to take the trophy from Amy. In that moment she damns her height as she tries to tries to reach up for the trophy.

"Give me the sharp weapon, I wanna put it up his butt!" Amy says trying to throw Beca off her trail. Beca huffs in annoyance as she keeps trying to take the trophy.

"Ooh! Cherry on top." The man says as he gets on all fours and wiggles his ass at them.

Beca tries to pull the trophy away from Amy and feels a little better when she is able to get a hold of part of the trophy. She tries to pull on the trophy away from Amy; until Amy lets go and the trophy goes through the window. Shattering it into pieces; she watches awestruck as the police officer across the street gets closer and closer.

.

.

The cold air nips at her skin as she exits the police station. She was thankful to be out of the confined space. A smile takes over her face as she sees her boyfriend standing to the side. She walks over to him a smile lights up his face at her appearance.

"Hey Hilary Swank from Million Dollar Baby." Jesse says as he puts out his hands. She playfully punches his hands.

"Hey, you know you just have to say, "Hey, Million Dollar Baby." You don't have to reference the specific actress. You did make me watch that movie." Beca says as she looks back over at Jesse.

"Damn. Prison changed you." Jesse says pretending to be hurt as he rubs his fist. Beca smiles and walks along with his stride.

"Thanks for bailing me out." Beca says grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"No problem, but now I do have to paint my garage over the summer." Jesse says as they keep walking farther away from the police station.

"How are we going to get back to campus?" Beca asks as she glances over at Jesse.

"Bus, it's gonna be a few minutes until it gets here." Jesse says pulling her into his side. Beca relishes the heat from his body; and snuggles into his side as they walk to the bus stop.

They pull to a stop as the bus stop comes into view. There is a twenty something year old woman in a skimpy dress sitting on the small bench and Beca stops walking a good six feet away from her. Beca wraps her arm around Jesse under his coat; to take up more of his heat. She liked how he kept it simple. She was in jail for God's sake and he didn't make that much fun of her. And for some reason he bailed her out; even if he had to get a loan from his parents to do so.

Beca looks down the street to see the headlights of the bus pulling up. She looks up at Jesse and squeezes his waist lightly with her hand. He wraps his other arm around her shoulder and leans down placing a feather light kiss on her forehead. The bus pulled up and the doors opened; Jesse pushed her forward slightly so she could get on first. Beca stepped ahead of him onto the bus. She climbed up the steps and nodded at the driver as Jesse stepped on behind her.

Beca walked to the back of the bus and sat on the seat closest to the aisle. Jesse walked behind her and sat in the window seat. Beca looked at the rest of the bus and watched as it was practically desolate. The woman from the bus stop sat in the middle of the bus and there was a middle aged man sitting in the front of the bus. Beca shifted so she Jesse's arm was around her shoulders. She snuggled into his side and if anyone said that she had ever snuggled Beca would deny it.

"Um, will you come with me for spring break?" Jesse asks quietly. Beca lifts her head from his chest and looks up at him.

"What did you say? I didn't heat you." Beca says innocently. She heard him perfectly fine, she just wanted to hear him say it again.

"Will you come with me for spring break?" He asks a little louder. Beca flashes a smirk at him that says that she heard him the first time.

"Sure, I could get some more blackmailing material from your mom." Beca says as she crosses her arms over her chest. Jesse's eyes widen and he shakes his head at her.

"Please, Bec. You know that you already have enough." Jesse says, trying to reason with her. Beca remains silent and refuses to speak; instead she just snuggles into his side, to just annoy him further.

Beca didn't know how long the bus ride was but she did doze off at one point. When she woke she wanted him. She didn't know why, but she wanted him. Her hand moved up to his chest and trailed down to his belly button. She felt him jolt in surprise; he must not have noticed that she had woken up. Her hand traveled lower down to his jeans and her fingers skimmed over the zipper and button of his jeans. She heard his intake of breath and smiled.

"Not here," He whispered hotly into her ear. His warm breath tickling her ear causing a delicious tingle to fly down her spine. She looks up at him and makes sure to make a production of rolling her eyes at him. He grins at her and she just buries herself back into his side.

The bus stops at the stop less than a block away from campus. Beca stands up yawning as she does so and Jesse walks behind her with a hand at the small of her back. Once they step off the bus and into the frigid night air; Beca's need to get him alone was even more intense.

"Will Benji be at your dorm?" Beca asks as her breath comes out in puffs into the air.

"Nope he is pulling an all nighter at the library, what about Kimmy Jin?" Jesse asks; Beca's nose crinkles at the thought of her roommate.

"She'll be there." Beca says. She has finally gotten ahold of Kimmy Jin's crazy schedule and it worked to their advantage. Jesse nods and swings their intertwined hands as they walk through the streets near campus. They had seen few jocks and girls in tight skirts that go to the parties every night.

"My dorm it is then?" Jesse asks and Beca nods in response. The sexual tension between them is buzzing and anyone walking by would be able to acknowledge it. Beca is thankful when she sees Barden come into view.

She hurried her pace slightly and was almost pulling Jesse behind her. She could hear him chuckle behind him.

"Come on," She muttered as his chuckles continued. She looked back at him and with one look she shut him up. It could have been her death glare or it could have been the lusty look in her eye.

They walked under the cover of darkness to his dorm and Beca tried to pull him along. Once they finally got up to his dorms; she couldn't wait anymore and kissed him in the hall. At that moment she didn't care if anyone saw; she just wanted him. Beca pushed him against the wall and ran her fingers through his curls. Her hips aligned with his and she moved her hands into his pocket to search for his keys.

When he fingers wrapped around the keys in his pocket she pulled them out and turned to his door. She parted from him briefly as she set to work at unlocking the door. A breath of air is sucked into her lungs as he starts sucking on her pulse point. The one spot that he knows drives her crazy. When Beca hears the click of the door unlocking she pushes it open and almost falls in. Jesse picks her up and she wraps her legs around his waist and kisses her intensely. Jesse kicks his door behind him letting the door leave reverberating slam in the hall.

 **A/N:** Sorry this is a couple days late. The song is I Know Places by Taylor Swift. Thank you all for the very sweet review, I have felt very loved. Please follow, favorite and review. BTW I edited a part of this that I forgot to include.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	8. Chapter 8 Good Morning Sunshine

_You turned your back on tomorrow_

 _'Cause you forgot yesterday._

 _I gave you my love to borrow,_

"Jesse," Beca murmured shaking his shoulder. He grunted a response and tried to pull the blankets higher around his head. How did he deal with her in the morning? And she thought that she was a terrible morning person.

"Jesse, I need to get going." Beca says as she shakes his shoulder a little harder. He lifts his head for a moment opening a single eye before he dropped his head back onto the pillow. Beca slowly removed her body from his and apparently the loss of her body intertwined with his was enough to wake him up.

"Beca," He whined and Beca turned her head at him as he kept his eyes closed.

"I have Bellas rehearsals today and I would like enough time to shower beforehand." Beca says as she starts to put on the clothes that were shed quickly the night before. She snapped the bra clasps back into place and that seemed to at least get Jesse's attention. He sat up slowly rubbing his eyes and watched as she got dressed.

Once Beca was dressed and satisfied with how she looked; at least the most that she could in the Bellas uniform. She could look like she was in jail all night; which could be a valid excuse to use for being gone. If she was late for rehearsals Aubrey would skin her alive and she wouldn't put it past her.

"I need to go. See you later. M'kay." Beca says as she walks back over to Jesse's bed side. He looks barely awake and she doesn't blame him. Beca starts to walk towards the door when Jesse makes a grunting noise. Beca turns around to see him making a motion for her to come back.

Beca sighs and trudges back to his bed. She leans down and kisses his lips; she can feel him respond and she just smiles. Ugh, this nerd has turned her into a softy. Beca stands back up and walks over to the door. She opens the door and looks back.

"See you later," Beca says as she watches Jesse lower himself back into his bed. Beca shuts the door behind her and walks into the hall; to head to her dorm room.

 _._

 _._

She puts her key into the lock and pulls open the door. Beca is surprised to see all of the Bellas but Aubrey asleep in her dorm. They were draped over her bed, on the floor and on her computer chair.

"Guys?" Beca says semi loudly to wake them up. One by one the Bellas wake up and sit up. Lazy smiles stretch across some of their faces as they wake up others look like they would cut her for waking them up.

"Hey!" Chloe says first yawning.

"What up, Shaw shank?" Amy says as she takes her head off of Cynthia Rose's shoulder where she had been sleeping.

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose asks as she looks Beca up and down. Beca fidgeted for a moment; not sure how to reply.

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Amy asks suspiciously and in that moment Beca wished that she had let Jesse show her some of the jail movies.

"I did a turn at County." Lily says and Beca stares at her oddly for a moment.

"You guys waited for me?" Beca asks, surprised. She walks farther into the room and set her jacket down near her closet.

"Of course we waited up for you." Chloe says as she looks back up at Beca. Beca hopes that they ignore her surprise, maybe most parents or friends do wait up; but she wouldn't know.

"Beca, I'm glad you're finally here. I'm calling an emergency Bella meeting." Aubrey says barging right into the room. Beca's head whips back to the Bella leader who looked like she was perfectly awake.

"Noooo." Fat Amy says trailing off. Beca silently agrees with the Australian as Aubrey eyes each of them. Beca prays that she can't notice that Beca was actually at the police station all night.

"First up…" Aubrey starts and Beca just wishes that she would stop. She should have just stayed in Jesse's dorm and said screw Aubrey.

"Our score sheet revealed that the Sockapellas almost beat us. And Fat Amy, you need to do it exactly how we rehearsed it, okay? No surprises." Aubrey says glaring at Amy. Amy looks unaffected and Beca inwardly applauds the girl.

"We should be taking risks. It's not enough to be good, we need to put ourselves out there, be different." Beca says. She had been complaining this to Jesse the other day. He agreed with her and yet she wouldn't have been happy if he didn't.

"Beca's right. The Trebles never sing the same song twice." Cynthia Rose says agreeing with Beca. Beca hopes that the whole group could band against Aubrey and they could actually win a competition.

"The audience loves the Trebles, they tolerate us. We could change the face of a cappella if we…Oh my god, that sounded so queer balls. What's happening to me? Um...let me show you this arrangement I've been working on." Beca says as she walks over to her mixing equipment. Beca tries to ignore the small urge of wanting to actually help this group.

"I didn't know you were into this stuff." Chloe says as she leans over to look at the screen.

"Yeah." Beca says as she prepares to play something of substance for the group.

"Okay, I have the pitch pipe, and I say that we focus on the set list as planned. From now on, there will be no more wasting time with work or school or boyfriends or partners. Sorry, Cynthia Rose." Aubrey says as she looks at all of them. She can tell that Amy, Stacie and Chloe have glanced at her. It doesn't make Beca feel any better that they know about Jesse.

"But Aubrey, this stuff is pretty cool. I mean…" Chloe says trying to support the small brunette.

"Okay rehearsal 8:00am sharp." Aubrey says interrupting Chloe before walking out.

.

.

Beca was stoked; her song was on the radio. Her freaking song! She ran as fast as she could in her heels into the radio station. This was the beginning for all that she was working for. She rushed into the radio station and wove through the various shelves. She saw that Luke was in the booth; Beca ran up and started hitting the window of the booth.

"Hey! This is my track! You're playing my song right now! That is awesome! You like it? You put it on the radio! That is amazing!" Beca says excitedly; she felt as if she was five years old, innocent and free.

"It's a sick beat. Your Jesse had been bugging me to listen to it" Luke says nonchalantly as he gets up from the booth to put a CD away. Beca's eyes widen and internally thank Jesse a thousand times. She can tell that he is smiling; she could hear him moving around on the upper levels when she first arrived.

"Hey, Becky, listen spring break, I want you to take the night shift. Play your music. The DJ at the garage does a brilliant version of this, but yours? It's better." Luke says smiling.

"Um, I'm not gonna be here for spring break." Beca says and Luke's smile falls from his face. She fidgets slightly, not sure what to expect from Luke's reaction.

"I'm gonna listen to her tonight. I think you should… You should come with." Luke says. Beca shakes her head slightly.

"I have a thing." Beca says as she becomes aware of how tight this outfit is on her.

"Flight attendant training?" Luke asks jokingly. Beca suppresses the urge to roll her eyes; she is slightly calmed by seeing Jesse behind Luke.

"It's Barden Bellas. I have the semi-finals tonight." Beca says readjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder.

"Really? I did not have you pegged as an a cappella girl." Luke says surprised.

"That's because you don't know Becky like I do. See you tonight." Jesse says as he walks by. Beca's stance grows more rigid as Jesse skims his hand against her ass. She really hopes that Luke didn't notice, she didn't need it to get awkward between her and her boss.

.

.

"Okay, don't you flat-butts worry, I got this. I'm just gonna pump and dump." Fat Amy says. Beca sits back in her seat and takes a deep breath. She had been texting Jesse back and forth; he was sending her either very bad jokes or pictures of the Treble bus.

 _From: The Nerd_

 _Sent: 2:37_

 _I see your bus_

 _From Beca_

 _Sent: 2:38_

 _What?_

And then she hears Amy screaming an array of various profanities.

 _From: Beca_

 _Sent: 2:39_

 _Dammit_

Beca quickly gets up and runs outside to help Amy. What the hell did they do to her? She rushes out to see various Mexican foods spread all around Amy.

"No, no, no, I'm talking, I'm talking…I'm sitting up." Beca sees Amy say as Cynthia Rose backs up from her. Beca walks up quietly to the girls with Lily trailing behind her.

"Alright, cool." Cynthia Rose said leaning back brushing off her skirt.

"There's no need for that. No mouth to mouth. Shit. Bumper threw a big-ass burrito at me. I'm gonna kill him, I swear. I'm gonna finish him like a cheesecake." Amy says looking at the other girls. Beca was sure that Amy was going to follow through on that threat.

The girls trickled back into the bus and Beca took her previous seat. When she picked it up a new text alert was flashing. She opened it and rolled her eyes.

 _From: The Nerd._

 _Sent: 2:40_

 _;D_

.

.

"You've got yourself a little something there." Beca whispers to Fat Amy as she leans forward pointing at the Mexican food on her neck.

"Just leave it. It fuels my hate fire." Amy says. Beca leans back nodding; it made total sense to her. She has been sending threats to Jesse for the past half for what Bumper had done to Amy. The dickhead; hadn't responded to one and he knew that that was the best response.

Beca craned her neck when she first heard Chloe start to sing. Before she knew it the whole bus had joined into Chloe's rendition of Party in the USA. Beca had to admit that she did have fun singing with them. But she would never admit it to anyone; maybe Jesse, maybe.

"What the hell?" Aubrey says as they hear the bus sputter.

"Um…it's pretty cool actually. I think we're just running out of gas." Amy says relatively quietly. Beca's eyes widen as she remembers exactly why the bus was stopping.

"No, that can't be. You just filled the tank." Aubrey argues, Beca ducks her head. She is not a particular fan of arguments of any kind.

"Yeah, I did. And, yet maybe I didn't, because I got hit by flying Mexican food. And…we're out." Amy says as the bus pulls to a stop. Beca releases a sigh as she tries to think of any possible way that they can still possibly get to the competition on time.

"A-ca-scuse me?" Aubrey says aghast.

"A-ca-believe it. Man, what are we gonna do?" Amy says with her jaw almost to the floor. Obviously playing up the shock so Aubrey doesn't take all of her anger out on her.

"Maybe we could call…" Chloe says trailing off and Aubrey's head snaps over to Chloe.

"No, don't even say it, Chloe how dare you?" Aubrey asks putting her hand up to her chest.

"No, actually that is a really good idea, I've got Bumpers number." Amy says reaching to grab her phone.

"Why do you have Bumper's number?" Aubrey asks and Amy freezes under her gaze. Beca looks over at her wondering if there is another that has broken the oath. She glanced at Chloe knowing that she too had broken the oath.

"Uhhhh….uuhhhhhhhhhhhh…" Amy stutters trying to find an answer.

.

.

"So, Bellas…what boring, estrogen-filled set have you prepared for us this evening?" Bumper asks and Beca rolls her eyes. She is squished between Chloe and Stacie. Across from them are Jesse and Hat. Hat is directly across from Chloe and Jesse from Beca. They called it coincidence; Beca was not so sure.

"Excuse me? But you guys are gonna get pitch-slapped so hard, you man boobs are gonna concave." Amy says and Bumper puts a hand protectively over his chest.

"Nine miles guys." Donald says to the back.

Beca is holding her phone in her hand in a death grip when she feels Stacie's hand wrap around hers. Her momentary pause was enough time for Stacie to take her phone.

"Stacie, give it back." Beca hissed under her breath. Stacie discretely shakes her head and Beca can tell that they have caught Chloe's attention. Beca looks across them and can see that Jesse is checking his phone. And from the look on his face she can tell that Stacie had sent him something bad, very bad.

His eyes meet hers with a question. She tilts her head at Stacie and he picks up his phone and his fingers fly across the keys. After a moment Stacie hands back her phone and Beca scrolls through her messages and her eyes widen considerably. Stacie had tried to sext him.

.

.

"Five minutes, Bellas." They get as a warning until their request to be on stage.

"Where did he come from?" Stacie asks as they watch the group before them perform. The group is in panic, they don't have a chance.

"Shh!" Jessica says watching the group in amazement.

"It's over. There's no way we can beat the Footnotes and the Trebles." Amy says to the group and them all but Aubrey, nod in agreement.

"A-ca-huddle, now. The top two teams go to the finals, so we just have to beat one of them. And if we do it exactly how we rehearsed it, we will get there, okay? Exactly. Hands in." Aubrey says trying to give them a pep talk.

"On three or after three?" Cynthia Rose asks; the team looks at each other in question of what to do.

"Screw it. Let's just do it." Aubrey says as she stands straighter and smoothes her skirt out. Beca's eyes shoot back to Jesse before preparing herself for the performance. He sends her an encouraging smile and for some reason it helps calm her nerves.

"Put your hands together for the Barden Bellas!" The announcer says before running off to the side.

The lights are bright and Beca has to watch her step as she walks out. She just has a feeling in the pit of her stomach that they won't do well.

"One, two, three, four…" Aubrey says after blowing on the pitch pipe.

 **A/N:** Hey so one part of this chapter wasn't originally mentioned in the previous, but I edited it so it is now. The song is Payphone by Maroon 5. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Perfect Family

_Flashback to the night when you said to me,_

 _"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_

 _Not before I knew how much I had to lose"_

"What the hell Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Aubrey says angrily to Beca the moment they are off the stage.

"Are you serious?" Beca asks baffled. She made it so people were paying attention to them. Before she started singing everyone was bored.

"Newsflash. This isn't the Beca Show." Aubrey says barely concealing her rage. Beca looks at Aubrey still surprised as that she hadn't realized what she had actually done for them.

"Okay, I'm sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn't noticed, everybody pretty much dozed off during our set." Beca says trying to defend herself.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Aubrey asked. Beca looked around at the other silent Bellas. She was screwed.

"Amy?" She asked hesitantly. She saw the cautious look on Amy's face and knew that it was over.

"It was cool. But it did take us a little bit by surprise." Amy says cautiously as she looks over at Aubrey. Beca feels betrayed; one of the girls that she has gotten to know has just given her up. After glancing over at Chloe and Stacie; realizing that they wouldn't say anything Beca turned her steely gaze back to Aubrey.

"Yeah, a lot like surprise. I told you she wasn't a Bella." Aubrey says to the group but directing the last sentence towards Chloe. Beca's eyes look over and send a glare her way when Chloe doesn't deny Aubrey right away.

"Aubrey, don't." Chloe says a moment too late. Beca's nails were leaving crescent shapes into her hand as she tried to hold back all of her anger.

"No, that's okay. You don't have to pretend, you're allowed to have a say in the group, right?" Beca asks sarcastically. Her ire rises when none of the other Bellas speak up for her. She is one step away from trying to punch Aubrey in the face.

"Your attitude sucks. You're a grade-A pain in my ass, and I know you're hooking up with Jesse." Aubrey says haughtily. Beca's eyes widen at the accusation. Well they weren't hooking up, technically; they were together not just sex in the janitor's closet.

"Whoa, whoa, Aubrey, calm down. We're not hooking up, I swear." Jesse says walking behind her. Damn it, she had it all under control. She could've handled it herself. He doesn't need to protect her; she is fully capable of doing so herself.

"Jesus Christ! That's perfect. Of course you're here right now. I don't need your help, okay? Can you back off?" Beca asks blowing up from all of the stress of the Bellas and her school work and the worrying that she was never good enough for him. She regretted it the moment it passed her lips.

"Trebles. Time to bring the pain." They are warned them. This took Beca out of her daze and just felt as if she was being suffocated.

"If this is what I get for trying…" Beca says as she throws her hands up. Beca starts to walk away. She couldn't stand another moment of seeing the glares from Aubrey and the shame from the other girls.

Beca's feet start carrying her far away from where she was standing. She can hear Jesse call for her but she just can't stop; she doesn't want to see the hurt in his eyes that she caused. Beca pushes the door to the auditorium open and can hear two pairs of feet chasing after her. She would guess Benji and Jesse; but one can never be so sure.

Tears prick her eyes and she takes a deep breath to stop the horrible choking sound she was about to make. Beca ran as fast as she could out of the building and stopped to catch her breath when she had gotten outside. Beca heard the door open and she glanced over to her side to see Jesse running out.

"Beca," He says blowing out a puff of breath once he realized that she was not going to go anywhere.

"I'm sorry." She says. Beca is not one to apologize; she has once before; to Jesse. It was the one time that she has accidentally punched him in the face.

"Did Beca Mitchell just apologize to me?" Jesse asks faking surprise as he walks up and stands in front of her.

"Aubrey drives me crazy and I lashed out." Beca murmurs as he takes a step closer to her. She allows him to step closer and wrap his arms around her.

"Its okay, Aubrey seems like a bitch." Jesse says resting his chin on top of her head. She nodded, inhaling his scent.

"What about the Trebles? Did you just leave them?" Beca asks; Jesse lifts his head off of her head and looked down at her.

"Um, they should be performing right now." Jesse says sheepishly. Beca looks up at him, meeting his eyes.

"Jesse, you should have gone and joined them; instead of coming out here." Beca says punching his shoulder. He just shakes his head and pulls her closer to him.

"Let's get out of here." Jesse mumbles against her hair. Beca nods and grabs his hand before trying to drag him away from the building.

.

.

"Are you ready yet, Bec?" Jesse asks plopping down on her bed.

"No, just another minute." Beca said packing up her music. She needed her music and of course waited until the last minute to pack it. He made muffled noise through her duvet and she looked over at him.

"Jess, should I pack this?" Beca asks holding up a lacy pair of black underwear that she had bought before she got to Barden as a surprise for him. She had never gotten to wearing it; but figured as to why not tease him then.

He lifted his head and she smirked as he gulped audibly. Jesse struggled to sit up against her bed and ran his hand through his face. She looked down and saw that he was slightly excited.

"No, my parents will be right down the hall. It's not nice to torture me like that." Jesse says as he rubs the back of his neck. Beca raises her eyebrows and drops the underwear into the bag.

"Shit," Jesse mutters under his breath.

.

.

"Welcome back to the Swanson Family." Mrs. Swanson also known as Betty says as Beca and Jesse arrive. Before Beca is prepared Betty wraps her arms around the small brunette and smooshes her into her chest.

"Hi, Betty." Beca says as soon as she was released from her arms. Beca smiled as she took in the house. She has always loved visiting the Swanson house; they have always been a reprieve from her parent's fighting or when her parents got divorced and she wanted to run. The whole family had welcomed them with open arms.

"Hey Beca," Scott, Jesse's older brother said as he walked down the stairs. Beca waved in response. Jesse's siblings had always liked her; for which she was thankful. Jesse had one other sibling, his thirteen year old sister Alexis. She had always loved Beca since they first met when Beca was fifteen.

"Where's Alexis?" Beca asked Betty as she looked to see if there was any sign of her.

"Over at a friend's, though she couldn't wait for you to come." Betty said as she stood by Beca's side.

"I should go help him with the luggage." Beca says motioning to the opening door where Jesse was taking out the luggage.

"No, you're a guest he can carry the luggage up." She says laughing slightly making a shooing motion and she can see Jesse stick his tongue out at her when his mother isn't looking.

"Beca," Betty says as she leads Beca to the kitchen where she has some snacks set out. Beca grabs a chocolate chip muffin and peels at the wrapping.

"If this is too much to ask, feel free to stop me." Betty says, she knows of Beca's commitment phobe tendencies so she didn't want to scare the girl at all and that Beca wasn't typically a touchy feely girl. Beca looked up her and innerly debated whether she should let her; knowing Betty it could be asking about grandchildren or something as simple as what perfume she was wearing.

"Shoot," Beca said taking a bite of the muffin. Betty nodded in response to Beca's one worded answer.

"I'm just wondering about you and Jesse, do you two have a song or at least in his case a movie." Mrs. Swanson asks and Beca lets a small smile glide over her face.

"Oh, to the 'romance'" Beca says semi sarcastically as she uses air quotes over romantic. "Um, our song would be, um Don't You Forget about Me by Simple Minds; at least I'm pretty sure. Our movie would probably be The Breakfast Club. It was the first movie I liked and stayed awake through." Beca says and the smile that Betty displays almost blinds her.

"I'm gonna help Jesse take the suitcases up the stairs." Beca says and Betty just nods as she goes to work on preparing dinner. Beca wipes the crumbs off of her hands from the muffin and walks back to the foyer. She found Jesse just shutting the front door after moving all of the luggage inside.

"Hey," She says and he turns around walking over to her.

"Hey," He replies pecking her lips.

"How do you feel about going to a party tomorrow?" Jesse asks as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"At whose?" Beca asks as she looks back up at him.

"Toby's." Jesse says. Toby is one of their friends in high school. Beca had decided that he would be a good friend after he said that he disliked movies. Of course that made it torture for Jesse; with two out of his three friends disliking movies. Toby was a fun guy and Beca hadn't stayed in touch with him as much since college as Jesse has. Their third friend was a girl named Paige, she enjoyed movies so Beca and Toby were excused the torture. Everyone in their high school had expected Paige and Jesse to get together. But they were all surprised when Beca and Jesse started dating and then Toby and Paige had started dating not long after.

"Sure." Beca said leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his lips again.

"What about we just leave the luggage and get back to it later." Jesse whispers against her lips.

"Maybe, if we get the suitcases upstairs." Beca says pulling away and smirking at the disappointed look.

Fine," Jesse says sighing as he walks over to the luggage. He looks back up at her and tries giving her the puppy dog eyes; that usually work. She just shakes her head at him again.

It takes them about ten minutes to get all of their luggage into Jesse's movie poster filled room. Beca stood back with her hands on her hips and looked at their handy work with all of the luggage stacked near the corner of the room.

She can feel a warm pair of arms wrap around her waist and she leans back into his touch.

"So you said something about doing something if we got the luggage upstairs." Jesse says resting his head against her shoulder. A loud slam of the front door causes Beca to turn her head towards the bedroom door.

"Should we go see who it is?" Beca asks. She can feel him shake his head against her.

"Nope, we should just stay here." Jesse says as he kisses the column of her neck. Beca rolls her eyes but lets out a sigh when he sucks on her pulse point.

Jesse's door is thrown open and Jesse jumps back from Beca. Beca can feel her heart rate increase to an astronomical level for a moment before she takes a moment to realize who it was.

"Oh you're busy," Alexis, Jesse's younger sister says kind of sadly. Beca shakes her head and walks over to the girl before looking her in the eye.

"Crap, I'm the shortest now." Beca says looking over to Jesse. He just chuckles and walks over hugging his younger sister.

"How are ya doing little sis?"Jesse asks and she just shakes her head at him leaning towards Beca. Beca just smirks at him and he pretends to be wounded by the girls. He uses his puppy dog face on them and Beca just turns Alexis away and they leave the room; leaving Jesse standing alone in his room.

.

.

After dinner and all of the dishes had been done the whole family was sitting in the living room; watching a movie. Jesse was sitting on the floor with Beca between his legs. Beca was content in that moment; she was very full from dinner and minutes away from dozing off. Mr. and Mrs. Swanson were sitting on the couch near them holding hands. Scott was lying on another couch directly behind them. Alexis was sitting on the loveseat on her phone probably texting one of her friends.

"We're going to go up to bed." Betty says as Mr. Swanson got up to head upstairs.

"Night," All of the children chorused as the parents left.

"So, I heard that both of you guys joined a Capella groups." Scott says looking over at Beca and Jesse. Alexis sets down her phone to see how the conversation unfolds.

"Uh, yeah. We did." Beca responds before Jesse could.

"Did you guys watch the competitions?" Jesse asks as he cranes his neck to look at Scott.

"Yeah, wait Beca was your group the one that looked like flight attendants?" Alexis asks gasping as she had a gaze almost made of fire looking at Beca.

"Yeah," Beca says looking at the floor. Scott started laughing and had tears streaking down his cheeks as he kept laughing until Jesse punched his arm.

"I'm ready to go to bed. What about you?" Jesse asks and Beca nods in response. Beca stands up and stretches as she walks towards the doorway of the living room.

"Night." She said to Scott and Alexis as she walked out. Beca knew that Jesse was behind her and exactly what he wanted. Beca purposely slowed her pace so he was almost stepping on her feet.

"Beca," He whined as she refused to move any faster. She smirked and slowed her pace a little more. She heard a huff of breath behind her before being swept off her feet.

"Dude," Beca squealed as he was holding her bridal style.

"You were taking too long." He said huskily by her ear. He moved quickly up the stairs towards his room. Jesse slowed his movements as he carried her past his parent's rooms. When he got to his room at the end of the hall he slammed his door behind them.

 **A/N:** Hey thanks for the reviews. The song is If This Was a Movie by Taylor Swift. The chapter was originally going to be longer and a cliffhanger but I changed my mind and all of it will be the next chapter with what I originally planned for that chapter. I thought that Scott would look like Miles Teller and Alexis would look like Ruby Jerins. Please favorite, follow and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	10. Chapter 10 Find the Key

_Now it's too late for you and_

 _Your white horse to come around_

 _Baby I was naive,_

 _Got lost in your eyes_

 _And never really had a chance_

 _My mistake, I didn't know to be in love_

"Do I look alright?" Beca asks turning towards Jesse. Jesse looks up from his phone and his eyes widen. Beca is wearing her black skinny jeans and a dark colored tank top. Showing off a couple of her tattoos that are usually not visible in what she normally wears.

"You look beautiful." Jesse says getting up and walking over to Beca. He kisses her and Beca kisses him back wrapping her arms around his neck. Jesse's hands dig into her hips as he tries to hold himself to the ground. They were supposed to be leaving to go to the party at Toby's in five minutes.

"I just thought you should know that I am wearing the pair of underwear you saw me pack." Beca whispers into his ear. He groans as there is a knock on his door.

"I guess you'll have to see later." Beca says walking over to the door. She pulls it open and Scott is on the other side waiting to see if they are ready to go. Jesse slowly gets up from his bed and walks over to Beca's side at the door.

The three of them walk the two blocks down to Toby's house where the party was in full swing. The music was pounding and Beca grabbed Jesse's hand as they were about to walk in. People are so close together that Beca can't help but move closer to Jesse to avoid some of the couples on the dance floor.

"Jesse!" They could hear a voice yelling. Beca and Jesse turned their heads to look to see who had called him. When Beca looked over she saw that Toby was calling them over and he lit up when he saw Beca was with him.

"Oh my god, it is movie nerd and short stack." Toby says faking surprise at them.

"I told you to stop calling me that." Beca say huffing.

"Damn it Toby, I told you we want them to keep coming back." Paige says walking up and slinging an arm around Beca. Beca threw her arm off of her and smiled; but it ended up being more like a grimace. Jesse laughed lightly and she glared at them.

"How's college life?" Paige asks as Toby winds an arm around her.

"It's been fun, especially with this movie hater." Jesse says looking down at Beca and she punches his arm. Beca can feel her phone vibrating out of her pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Chloe. She thought that she would have just deleted her number. Beca opens the text and is surprised by what she sees. The Bellas are going to the finals.

"Nerd, the Bellas are going to the finals." Beca says putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Too bad you got kicked out. I thought they didn't place." Jesse says as he looks down at his girlfriend. Paige and Toby look at them in question.

"Yeah, the second place group had gotten disqualified." Beca says shrugging.

"Who are the Bellas?" Paige asks. Beca looks at Jesse before letting a few chuckles escape. Jesse rubs the back of his neck and looks down at Beca and she just shakes her head at him.

"An a Capella group." Beca mutters as she looks at the floor.

"An all girls a Capella group." Jesse adds longer and Beca hits his chest. Paige and Toby burst into laughter and Beca glares at Jesse.

"He did join an all boy a capella group." Beca adds which elicits another louder round of laughter and a groan from Jesse.

.

.

Beca tries to find her way through all of the sweaty bodies looking for her boyfriend. She tried jumping up to see above the bobbing heads. She walked over to a chair and put one foot on it; cursing the heels she was wearing. She stood up and tried to keep her balance as she looked over the many heads of the people.

She finally spotted Jesse by the keg; talking to some fake blonde in a mini skirt and crop top. Beca gets down and walks through the mass of arms and legs. She has to shove several people to get over to Jesse. She walks up to him and can tell that he is almost hilariously uncomfortable.

"Hey," She says before getting closer and pulling his head to hers. She can feel Jesse about to question her but she just pulls him closer and he puts both of his hands firmly on her waist. Beca wraps her arms around his neck and she can hear the blonde's heels click away behind them.

"What was that for?" Jesse asks as he pulls back. Beca shoots him a devious smile.

"You looked uncomfortable." Beca says playing with the strands of hair at the nape of his neck.

"Let's find somewhere to be alone." Beca whispers into his ear as she gets on her toes. Jesse looks down at her and just nods. She wanted him; his shirt fit him just right and she was able to see his toned arms. God, she just had to have him.

Beca pulled him through the maze of people and outside into the night air. She wanted him too much to worry about where they were going. She pulled him off to the side of the house and was thankful that no one was back there.

She turned him around and pushed him against the house and kissed him roughly. He responded instantly and put his hands on her hips while her hands clawed at the skin by his neck. His tongue moved along the seam of her lips asking for permission and Beca _let him in_.

They stood there with him pushed against the wall until he flipped them around pushing her against the wall. Beca liked the way that her back felt against the bricks of the walls. HE picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel his cock coming to life near her center and it drove her crazy.

Her hands went down to his belt buckle and undid it as quickly as she could. Jesse's hands went to her belt and started to pull her pants down as far as they could. He started to kiss his way down her neck and then to the top of her breasts that her tank top showed. She moaned at the contact and craved him even more. Beca worked even more frantically at his pants to get them down.

Luckily she got his pants undone and pulled them down as far as she could reach. He thrust into her quickly and kept at a quick and hard rhythm. Beca groaned at the contact of him inside her. She could feel her release approaching and she almost didn't want it to.

"I love you," He rasps out as he starts to place butterfly kisses down her neck.

"I love you, too." Beca manages as she closes her eyes tightly.

.

.

She had already had several cups of the funky drink that they were serving and her brain was starting to feel a little foggy. She walked over to Paige who was standing by the keg nursing a drink. Beca and Paige had gotten closer in high school and she had opened up to her more than Toby. Sure she had opened up the most to Jesse; but having a friend that was a girl was a big deal to Beca.

"Do you know where Jesse is?" Beca yells over the music. Paige shakes her head and bobs her head to the terrible music playing. Beca tries to look above heads but when she is trying to look over all of the heads to see a familiar brown haired dork.

Beca can see Toby walking down the stairs across the room and how her thinking would have it. Jesse and Toby might have gone upstairs together to talk or do whatever they would do when they are alone. Beca walked up the stairs and could smell the various types of alcohol being had.

Beca walked into the stuffy room to find several people grinding more intensely than earlier and she was disgusted by what she saw. A few guys cat called her but she promptly flipped them off in response. She looked over and was pretty sure that she had found her dork and could barely process what she saw.

Her heart dropped to her feet and shattered into a million pieces. She felt frozen as if she was about to suffocate from what she saw. They had been together less than ten minutes ago. Her boyfriend was kissing a bottle blonde in a dress that revealed all the goods she had. Beca let a small gasp escape from her before she ran.

Beca ran out of the house and ignored Paige, who was calling after her. Beca just looked back and waved as a goodbye to her. Beca ran down the street as the night air attacked her bare arms. The heels were killing her feet and that was one of the many reasons that Beca hated heels.

She slowed her pace to a walk and bent down. Beca pulled off her shoes and held them in her hand as she walked down the street. That was the only place where she would let the tears fall. The tears fell down her cheeks. She seriously thought that he was different than the other guys she had of heard of and saw. Ugh, she was an idiot. In that moment she hated herself; she didn't like that she was that one girl with the cheating boyfriend.

The Swanson house came into view and Beca walked forwards. She wasn't about to bail on his family but if it was just Jesse she would. She actually cared about his family too much. Beca can just give him the silent treatment. She would stay here the rest of the break and call it good. She didn't want to head back to Barden or go to any of her parent's houses.

She trudged up the driveway and into the house. She moved as silently as she could' not wanting to wake anyone up. She slipped up the stairs and into Jesse's room. She started taking off her clothes and threw them onto the floor. She was just in her bra and underwear when she realized that the only pajamas she had were Jesse's shirts.

Damn it.

She decides that she can just sleep in this and if he tries anything she will kick him in the balls. She pulls back the comforter and gets into the bed. Beca pulls the comforter up to her neck and sniffles trying to keep the tears at bay. She hadn't cried this much during her parent's divorce. When Beca inhaled trying to calm herself she caught a whiff of the blanket and could smell him off of the blankets and pillows. In a fit of rage and or misery she threw the blanket and pillow off the bed. She curled up into a ball and used her arm as a pillow. Beca fell asleep with tears tracing down her cheeks.

.

.

She wakes to feeling warm and secure; it doesn't help when the night's occurrences come back to her. Immediately she stiffens and notices that at some point the night before he had put the blankets on her. Beca looked back to see that Jesse was curled around her; her heart softened for a moment until her anger came back in full force.

Beca slipped out of his arms and headed straight to the bathroom. She wanted to wash his smell away. She was fuming mad at him and was still in shock from it all.

The shower didn't help her much; it only gave her a chance to cry without being heard. She was thankful that either Jesse didn't wake from her taking a shower or just didn't want to join her.

.

.

Beca walked down stairs to the kitchen thankful that Jesse was still asleep when she had finished getting dressed. Betty was sitting at the island drinking her morning coffee while chewing on a croissant.

"Good morning, Beca." She said cheerily.

"Good morning," Beca replied pouring herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip of the coffee and could feel it waking her up. She and Betty chatted mildly as they sipped their coffee.

They turned towards the doorway when they heard heavy steps towards the kitchen. Beca crossed her fingers that it would be anyone but Jesse.

"Hey Mom, do you know where Beca is?" Jesse asks before he walks into the kitchen where he knows his mother will be.

Beca mentally face palms as he enters the kitchen with an eyebrow raised in question. This was her first interaction with the bastard and she was pissed as hell at him. Let the silent treatment begin.

.

.

"Are you sure we should take my car down?" Jesse asks his dad as they load both Jesse and Beca's luggage in it. They were preparing to go back to Barden and Jesse's family thought that it would be easier for them to take the three hour drive instead of the short flight. Beca was standing back; thanking Betty for all that she has done for her. Beca was mainly thanking her because this would probably be one of the last time she would see her.

"Will you guys be in New York to see us at the finals?" Jesse asks as he puts the last suitcase in.

"We plan to." His mother says. Beca just nods; not too enthusiastic at seeing her soon to be ex boyfriend's parents again.

They exchange their goodbyes and Beca can feel an era in her life ending. Almost like it was all going down in flames and there was no way to smolder it.

.

.

"Beca, can you please tell me why you won't talk to me?" Jesse asks for the third time.

Silence is the only response that he has gotten from her. She pulled out her phone when she felt the vibrating in her pocket.

 _From: Paige_

 _Sent: 3:26_

 _Why have Jesse been mass texting us about u?_

 _From: Beca_

 _Sent: 3:27_

 _He cheated on me. Saw him making out with a blonde at ur party. Don't tell him this._

 _From Paige_

 _Sent: 3:33_

 _Fine_

Beca put her phone back in her pocket and glanced at Jesse. He looked exhausted; she has barely said ten words to him since the party and he looks utterly confused. His hair is askew and there are dark bags under his eyes. She leans her head back and closes her eyes, pretending to sleep for the rest of the drive.

She had made up her mind on what to do. She had spent the few days of spring break that she had deciding what to do. It didn't help that her walls were being built stronger and she was trying to be even more sure of how to keep others out.

They pull up to Barden and Beca gets out of the car slamming the door behind her. She walks over to his trunk and pops open the back. Beca pulls out her bags and throw them over her shoulder. She had moved quickly enough that Jesse was just stepping out of the car as she finished grabbing her things.

Beca took a deep breath and knew that her next sentence would take all of the courage that she had in her small body. She had to say these words; or else it would kill her.

"Jesse, we're over." Beca says before she runs from him.

 **A/N:** This chapter was kind of hard to write, so I'm sorry for how crappy it is. The song is White Horse by Taylor Swift. Please favorite, follow and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	11. Chapter 11 Demons

_And time is taking its sweet time erasing you  
and you've got your demons, and, darling, they all look like me  
'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there  
what a sad beautiful tragic love affair  
Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting  
Silence, this train runs off its tracks_

"Beca, I know that you are in there. I can hear your music." Jesse says through the door. Beca looked over at the door debating what to do. Kimmy Jin kept typing on her laptop working on some essay for a class.

"Come on, Beca. Open up." Jesse says knocking on the door again. Beca sighs and goes to the door. She tries to smooth out her hair to look as if she hasn't been making mixes for the past few days. She had not been doing well' but hell would freeze over before she let him know that.

She pulled open the door and looked to see what was on the other side. Jesse stood there with his hair array and bags under his eyes. His clothes were wrinkled and it gave away that he hadn't slept in days.

"I tried to call you. I left a bunch of messages." Jesse says wringing his hands. She almost feels bad seeing him so torn at her door.

"I got them." Beca says crossing her arms over her chest. She was not going to give him anything else. He had left her various messages and texts. They ranged from a drunken Jesse babbling nonsense to a sober Jesse almost crying on the phone. They had almost broken her down and it made her feel like crap. Apparently someone had told him that she knew he had cheated on her.

"I'm sorry that I cheated on you. That girl came up and kissed me and-" Jesse says until Beca interrupts him. Did he really think using the sentence 'I cheated on you' would help his case that well.

"Do you think 'I'm sorry' can fix this? Do you know how it feels to have your heart feel like it has been ripped out of your chest?" She asks her voice breaking at the end. Beca wishes that she could just keep her composure and not show him that she was dying inside. Part of her wanted to show him the damage he caused and how she thought that she could easily trust him.

"Yes, I mean n-" He starts and Beca just looks up at him with a look that showed him a hint at how heartbroken she was. Beca knew that he was struggling from a mixture of his lack of sleep

"You just don't know, Jesse. How am I supposed to know that you're not lying to me?" Beca asks and his face starts to show his rage and she almost wants him to get angry. Anything besides sadness.

"I would never lie to you!" He argues and Beca just wants to end the conversation and run back inside. A part of her knows that he isn't lying to her; but her logical self can't argue with the fact that of what she had heard. He wasn't lying and she knew it but wanted to deny it so badly. She just wanted to have her walls up so she couldn't be hurt by anyone ever again.

"I'm jus- I'm just done." Beca says her voice breaking off. She closes the door before he can utter a word. The look of his heartbroken face will forever be imprinted in her mind. She sinks to the floor and leans against the door. Beca tries to ward away the tears that were threatening to make its way down her face.

Kimmy Jin got off of her laptop and stood up walking over to Beca with a tissue box in one hand. Beca took the box and nodded at her as a thanks. Kimmy Jin just ignored her and went back to her desk to get back to work.

She had just made a major mistake.

.

.

"Guys! Guys, stop! What is going on?" Beca asks as she walks into the gym. She had convinced herself to get up and apologize. It was mainly a way to get her mind off of Jesse.

"Nothing. Nothing. This is a Bella's rehearsal." Aubrey says defensively standing up. Her and the other girls started to straighten up to look as if they had been rehearsing the whole time.

"I know. I just…wanted to say that I'm sorry. What I did was a really dick move and I shouldn't have changed the set without asking you guys. And I definitely shouldn't have left. I let you guys down and I'm really sorry. And…Aubrey, if you would have me, I want back in." Beca says swallowing her pride. When Beca sees that she is not going to say anything Beca starts to walk away and grabs a chair as she walks away to reference to their first rehearsal.

"Aubrey." Fat Amy says and Beca hopes that she can get to Aubrey before she walks away.

"Wait." Aubrey says and Beca stops dragging the chair.

"Thank you. That would have been embarrassing." Beca says walking back to the group.

"Beca, I know that I've been hard on you, okay? I know that I've been hard on everyone here. But I am my father's daughter. And he always said, 'if at first you don't succeed, pack your bags." Aubrey says her lip quivering.

"Jesus." One of the girls mutter under their breath.

"I get it. Mine gets on me too. Not like that, but…I guess we don't really know that much about each other. About most of you really." Beca says motioning to the group. They sit around in a circle and agree to reveal something that none of them really know about themselves.

"Well, I'll confess something that none of you really know about me. I have a lot of sex." Stacie says looking at them. Beca looks down at her feet as she realizes exactly what she will reveal to the group.

"Yeah, we know Stacie." Cynthia Rose says.

"Only cause I just told you." Stacie snaps back. Beca watches the exchange mildly amused at the conversation between the two girls.

"This is a good idea. That was a pretty bad example, but this is a good idea. Why don't we all go around the room, and we can all say something about ourselves that nobody else knows." Beca says looking at the girls.

"Okay, I got something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys." Cynthia Rose says standing up and facing the group. Beca nods to encourage her to keep going.

"I think we all know where this is going. Les-be-honest." Amy says and Cynthia Rose glares at her.

"Well, for the last two years, I've had a serious gambling problem." She says rubbing her hands together.

"What?" Beca asks clearly surprised; she had expected something along the lines of what Amy had said.

"What?" Amy said even louder and Cynthia Rose just glared at her again.

"It started when I broke up with my girlfriend." She says and Beca just nods.

"Whoomp! There it is." Amy says pretending to whisper. Beca glares at her this time.

"Anyone else?" Beca asks. She needed a little more courage before she could say what she had planned.

"I ate my twin in the womb." Lily says and Beca really wishes that she didn't hear her.

"What?" Stacie asks and Chloe just shrugs.

"Okay. Um…Fat Amy?" Beca asks; hoping that the Australian has something to say she almost always does.

"I'm an open book. I mean, for God's sake you guys all call me Fat Amy. See, I guess I'm just not really living if I'm not 100% honest. And my real name is Fat Patricia." Amy or Patricia says and Beca just looks at her shocked.

"What?" Aubrey asks.

"Okay, this is hard for me to say but. I uh _dated_ Jesse for two years." Beca says and sits back. The rest of the group looks at her with slack jaws.

"You were treble boned?" Aubrey asks aghast.

"Wait, dated?" Chloe asks. "I thought you guys were still dating." Beca nods slightly trying to avoid the stinging at the corners of her eyes.

"Yeah," Fat Amy says looking at her.

"You guys knew about this?" Cynthia Rose asks looking between them.

"I knew too." Stacie says and Aubrey looks at them suspiciously.

"We dated until spring break." Beca says shortly and Aubrey's gaze softens slightly. Fat Amy walks over and hugs Beca forcing her into her breasts. Soon Beca can feel another pair of arms around her; she noticed that it had been Chloe adding to the hug. It didn't take long before all of the Bellas were gathered in a hug around her.

They eventually pulled away and Beca tried to discreetly wipe away the small tracks of tears off of her face.

"What happened?" Chloe asks and leans towards Beca.

"I think it was just a misunderstanding." Beca says and hopes that they can move on to something else. Beca looks over to Aubrey to see understanding on her face. She was more than surprised to see that and expected anger.

"Okay someone else please go." Beca says sitting back refusing to give any more information.

"Okay. Over spring break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes. I know. The doctor said that I can't sing above a G-sharp, maybe ever. I thought this season was over." Chloe says starting to get emotional at the end. Jessica pats her on the back to comfort her.

"It's okay, it's okay." Beca says in a monotone voice; not exactly sure how to comfort Chloe.

"Beca, what do we do?" Aubrey asks standing up. Beca stands up facing her. Aubrey throws the pitch pipe towards her and Beca almost is able to catch it but it falls right into the large puddle of vomit.

"I'm sorry." Aubrey says looking down at her feet.

"Maybe not here." Beca says looking around the gym.

.

.

 _From: Paige_

 _Sent: 6:36_

 _He is sending us heartbreak movie soundtracks. What happened?_

 _From: Beca_

 _Sent 6:40_

 _Broke up with him._

 _From Paige_

 _Sent: 6:41_

 _U know that he didn't cheat on u. We talked to the girl._

 _From: Beca_

 _Sent: 6:42_

 _I need to fix this huh?_

 _From: Paige_

 _Sent: 6:45_

 _Hells yeah_

 _From Paige_

 _Sent: 6:47_

 _See u at finals._

.

.

"Alright, let's remix this business. Um...Aubrey, would you pick a song for us, please?" Beca says looking over at Aubrey. Aubrey takes a deep breath before responding.

"Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are." Aubrey says watching Beca.

"Okay. Um…Chloe, are you okay to take the lead?" Beca asks looking over at Chloe.

"Yeah." She says nodding.

Beca is able to lead them through a mash up that she feels is just the beginning of what they can do together. They are able to sound better than they did before and Beca feels that they have an actual chance at the finals. All during this she will have to orchestrate some way to get Jesse back.

"Hands in." Beca says smiling at them.

"One, two…ahhhh" They all sing and look over at Chloe when they hear an incredibly low note. Beca was amazed and realized that this would be useful to their performance.

"What was that?" Stacie asks as she cocks her head at Chloe.

"I don't know, I've never made that sound before." Chloe says holding her throat.

"Yo, but with your messed up vocal cords, you could hit the bass notes." Cynthia Rose says as she looks over at Chloe.

"Do you know what that means? Yes, Lily?" Beca says as she looks over at Lily.

"I think I have something that can help us out." Lily says in a normal tone of voice.

"Excuse me bitch, you don't need to shout." Amy says.

Beca smiles as the girls gather together. They all know that they will be alright together and can work together to make a badass set.

 **A/N:** Thanks for the reviews and you guys should help me, the story is so close to 50 reviews. The song is Sad Beautiful Tragic by Taylor Swift. Please follow, favorite and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	12. Chapter 12 Starting Fires

_Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

Beca is walking back into the auditorium of the ICCAs. A lot of the girls had left their scarves in the bus and Beca had been the one elected to get them. Beca looked over to the entrance and saw Toby and Paige arriving; Paige waved at her and she just waved back.

"Beca!" A voice squealed and she felt a person run into her with small arms wrapping around her waist. She looked down to see that it was Alexis hugging her. She doesn't hate her for breaking up with her brother?

"Hey," Beca says as she looks down at Alexis. She looks over to see Betty walking towards them. Didn't they hate her? She broke up with Jesse for crying out loud.

"Where are your flight attendant uniforms?" Alexis asks as she looks at Beca's pants and shirt.

"Oh, the leader of the group let me manage this performance. So I got to choose the outfits." Beca says simply.

"Hello Beca, have you seen Jesse?" Betty asks looking around. Beca has an intake of breath and looks down at her feet.

"Uh, no." Beca says looking at her feet.

"I'm going to look around for him. See you later, Beca." Alexis says walking off.

"Jesse was supposed to meet us before so he can show us where the seats are. His father and Scott are already at the seats." Betty says; she looks back at Beca. Beca was trying to keep a straight face; but knew that she was failing miserably.

"What's wrong, dear?" Betty asks putting a hand on Beca's arm. Beca raised her gaze to Betty's face and swallowed visibly.

"Um, Jesse and I broke up." Beca says quietly; but enough that Betty is able to hear her. Beca can feel Betty wrap her arms around her. Beca hugs her back and realizes everything that she misses; including her family. She misses Jesse like hell; that nerd has grown on her.

"I'm sorry. He never told us. Our family is still yours no matter what." Betty says and Beca can feel tears prick her eyes again. She has been crying too much lately. Why is this family so nice? Betty just accepted that she and her son had broken up; but was still willing to have her with the family.

"I have a plan, though." Beca says flashing a smile at her. Betty smiles and hugs her again.

"Mom! I found him!" Beca can hear Alexis yell across the auditorium. Beca looks over to see Alexis dragging Jesse over to them.

"I need to get going. Don't let him know I have a plan." Beca says and walks back into the auditorium to find the Bellas. She doesn't see the way Jesse's eye follow her back into the auditorium.

.

.

Beca walks with the Bellas behind her. The Trebles were about to start their set and Beca could feel her nerves kick in. The microphones were being handed out and Beca took hers. She walked over to Jesse who had just finished some pep talk with the Trebles.

"Hey." Beca says. Jesse turns around and faces her. He looks at her like he is seeing a ghost.

"Hey." Jesse replies after staring at her for thirty seconds. Beca struggles for what she wanted to say and he obviously is tired of trying to reach out to her.

"Good luck." Beca manages. She wasn't sure what she had wanted to say; but she knew that it was not that. He still looks kind of shocked. Sure she had been a bitch to him but not too bad. Actually she had been a major bitch; but he had still loved her even though that was part of her.

"Thanks. You too." Jesse says. Beca just lightly nods and looks back at her feet.

"The Barden University Treble makers!" The announcer says. All of the Trebles but Jesse run out onto the stage but he waits a moment.

Beca watches from the side as they perform. She notices the way that Jesse moves around and cannot help but remember some of their times together. Damn it. He looked good performing, she couldn't see the hours of lost sleep or heartbrokenness on his face. Beca turned back to her group as the Trebles finished up.

"I love you, awesome nerds." Beca says as she looks at the girls around her. They were all supporting her and knew about why she had the placement of Don't You Forget about Me in the set. Even Aubrey had; which surprised Beca the most.

"Yeah, you guys are the best. Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts and that's what matters. Okay, let's just smash this. Okay?" Amy says effectively hyping up the girls.

They all walked out to the stage and several of the audience cat called a few of the girls. They got into their places and Beca scanned the audience. She easily found Jesse sitting with the other Trebles. Paige and Toby were sitting in the row in front of him and were talking to him. Her heart beated a little faster when she saw him laughing at whatever Toby had said to him. Her eyes scanned the auditorium again and found Jesse's family conveniently sitting next to her dad and Sheila. Betty looked up and met Beca's gaze and smiled.

"One, two, three, four." Beca starts. She goes through the motions and can feel the butterflies in her stomachs turn into boulders when the beat starts for her solo. When she starts singing the lines to Don't You Forget about Me she sees Jesse raise his head. She feels a little better when she notices Betty's smile is a mile wide.

As Beca gets to the end of her solo she watches as Jesse raises his fist in the air. The boulders in her stomach disappeared and turned into air. She felt as if she was on a high and couldn't wait for the performance to be over.

Beca giddily walked off the stage and towards the seating. She smiled at people and accepted their congratulations. She walked down the aisle and smiled as she saw Jesse turning around.

"Told you. Endings are the best part." Jesse says smiling at her.

"You're such a weirdo." Beca says pulling him to her. She kisses him and wraps her arm around him. His hands find purchase on her waist and she smiles against his lips. Her lips move to meet his and she knows that this is where she is supposed to be. Jesse pulls back and she groans quietly; his lips are still a hair away from hers and he seems so close but so far.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Jesse asks his breath in warm puffs against her own. Beca smiles and she knows that she loves this movie loving nerd.

Beca shakes her head and pulls him back to her. She continues to kiss him and it feels like they are the only people there.

 **A/N:** aaww, thanks for the reviews. This is the last chapter but I will have an epilogue up in the next couple of days. I know this chapter is short. The song is Fight Song by Rachel Platten. Please say what you thought of this story. If you guys have any other Jeca ideas feel free to PM me and I'll help in any way you want. Thank you guys so much. Please favorite, follow and review.

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


	13. Chapter 13 Epilogue

_That's how you get the girl.  
And then you say.  
I want you for worse or for better,  
I would wait forever and ever,_

It was their final riff off. The Bellas had won the riff off their junior year and the Trebles had won it their sophomore year. Their sophomore year win could still be debated by the two groups often. This year would determine whether the two groups would be at a tie or the Trebles would win over the four years.

Beca and Jesse walked towards the pool hand in hand. The four groups, the High Notes, the Treble makers, The BU Harmonics and the Bellas were all waiting for everyone to arrive and the new kid that ran the riff offs.

Jesse kissed Beca's cheek before walking off to join the Trebles across the pool. Beca watched him walk off and went to join her Bellas. They welcomed her with high fives and Beca made sure that the newbies knew the rules to the riff off.

People sat around the pool waiting for the beginning of the riff off. The riff off has attracted larger audiences over time from the Bellas popularity. At least that was how Beca liked to think of it.

"Welcome to the Riff Off. The prize for the winners will be a napkin used by Taylor Swift." The Justin yelled around the pool. Cheers erupted around the pool ready to start the competition and kick ass. Beca clapped along with the other kids. Beca cringed at the prize, who really wants a napkin used by someone?

'We're gonna win.' Jesse mouths to her and she just shakes her head.

'You're going down.' Beca mouths back and he just smiles cheekily at her.

Justin holds the flashlight against the wall and spins the dial.

"And the category is rap songs." The Bellas and Trebles were excited; this category had always been interesting to see who would win. Beca was always proud of her No Diggity rap their freshman year; no one had been able to top it yet.

A sophomore on the Trebles, named Liam ran up and started singing " _Ice on the fringe, it's so damn frosty, that people like damn..."_ He sings before being cut off by Cynthia Rose singing. The rest of the Bellas immediately match up with her rapping.

" _Damn I'm in the matrix. My mind is living on cloud nine and this nine is never on vacation. Start up that maserati and vroom vroom I'm racing. Popping pills-"_ Cynthia Rose is singing before the BU Harmonics cut her off.

" _Pill on some dumb shit, by the way, what he say?"_ The BU Harmonics try to rap. Beca winced at the awful sound they made as they tried to rap; they should just stick to their Madonna.

"And that round goes to the Bellas!" Justin yells and the girls congratulate each other.

"Sorry ladies and gentleman. But you are CUT OFF!" Justin shouts. The BU Harmonics slink back into their corner glaring at Justin every so often. Beca looks back at the Bellas and she is sure that they will be able to win it.

He runs the spinner again and it lands on country songs. The Trebles run up and begin singing Boys 'round Here by Blake Shelton.

" _Yeah the boys round here drinking ice cold beer. Talkin' 'bout girls, talkin' 'bout trucks-"The_ Trebles sing until Beca runs up to cut them off.

" _Truck you never let me drive you're a redneck heartbreak who's really bad at lying so watch me strike a match on all my wasted time As far as I'm concerned you're just another picture to burn!"_ Beca sings.

"You are CUT OFF!" Justin yells and Beca face palms as she realizes her mistake. She had used truck, when they had used trucks. Shit, they'll win at this point.

"Next category is," Justin yells as he spins the wheel for the third and final round. Beca rubs her hands together in anticipation as she waits for the next category.

"80's songs." He says and steps back to let the riff off begin.

" _Yesterday I got so old. I felt like I could die. Yesterday I got so old it made me want to cry-"_ Th _e_ Trebles start to sing and Beca has to admit that they can make the song work.

" _When doves cry. How can you just leave me standing?_ _Alone is a world that is so cold-"A_ BU Harmonic sings cutting off the Trebles.

" _Grows cold, grows cold-"Amy_ starts singing to begin the chorus until they are interrupted.

" _We're rolling in the deep"_ A High Note says standing up and moving to the middle of the pool.

"You are CUT OFF!" Justin yells. Beca internally thanks him; they were terribly off key.

"Ugh, that wasn't even near the eighties. This riff off goes to the Barden Bellas!" Justin yells.

The girls jump around and Beca allows herself to join in for once. They are all happy and thankful that they had beaten the Trebles. It was a victory for Beca and she planned to rub it in his face for the rest of the school year; especially when they beat them in the finals.

"Screw you, Trebles!" Fat Amy yells at the Trebles.

The Treble Makers walk by with their hands in the air. Beca smirks at her boyfriend as he mouths at her 'you won.' Beca walks over to him.

"Don't you forget it, nerd." She says before pulling him to her and kissing him.

 **Songs used: Thrift Shop, Backstreet Freestyle, Anaconda, Boys 'Round Here, Picture to Burn, When Doves Cry, Between Days, Rolling in the Deep.**

Thanks especially to Dobby99 and Shan-OM. You guys have reviewed for just about every chapter and are full of compliments. Dobby99, I think I will do something based around those prompts. The song was How You Get the Girl by Taylor Swift. This is my best story so far and I just want to thank all of you guys.

 **Disclaimer: *sniffle* I own *sniffle* nothing *bursts into tears on the floor***


End file.
